


A different journey

by fivedragonsstudios



Series: Teacher Jesper [1]
Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Harm to Children, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Misunderstandings, Multi, adults acting like children, child acting like adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 42,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Jesper is a teacher that chooses Smeerensburg as his place to teach. He soon finds out that this was perhaps a very bad move...that is until he gets  a student and everything changes.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen & Mogens, Jesper Johanssen/Klaus/Lydia
Series: Teacher Jesper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034004
Comments: 52
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitlaurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlaurie/gifts).



> Don't mind me as I demolish canon, change ages and timeframes and let three dorks be in love but also be the same age (ish). 
> 
> Also I just like the idea of Jesper being the teacher for some reason, roll with it.

Jesper Johanssen adjusted his glasses and examined the town. He was fresh out of school, and after discussing it in length with his parents, he chose Smeerensburg to work in. It...didn't really look like a pleasant place to be at first glance.

"So, a teacher eh? I don't think you're going to get many students." Jesper looked at the ferryman with a frown. The older man looked ancient, but still drove his little tug boat. "Well, maybe I will and surprise you." 

The other man looked him over credulously and Jesper felt his hackles raising some. He may not look like much at first glance, but he was a Johansen! He was determined to succeed.

The ferryman shrugged "It's your funeral kid." Jesper could only frown more at that, even as they pulled up to the docks. The ferryman gave him general directions to the school and then practically pushed Jesper off the boat.

Jesper glared back then walked into town. It was cold, and he found himself shivering as he made his way past broken down buildings. He felt a little nervous seeing signs of such disrepair, but kept walking until he got to the school.

He had only seen a few people on his way, and that worried him more. Where was everyone, and what had happened to this town? He swallowed even as he took in the school building and how it looked quite unused. Sighing, he went to work getting settled and cleaning the place in hopes that the children would soon come. 

***  
Jesper played with a piece of chalk and rest his head in his hand. Three months...Three months and no kids. Oh sure, sometimes a parent would walk past and look interested, but if a member from the other clan was also nearby, then they would both quickly decide that school was not for their child.

It was annoying, why should some silly feud stop them from letting their kid get an education? He sighed and heard his door open, and then close. He barely looked up to see a lone child walk to a desk that was in the center and then plop himself down.

By his dark hair, he was a Krum. Jesper raised a brow. The kid just sat there, swinging his legs. Jesper lowered his gaze, figuring maybe the kid just wanted to be in a warm place, for it was dreadfully cold that day. "Ain'tcha gonna teach me?"

Jesper nearly recoiled at word usage. "You actually want to be taught?" He looked at the kid (who couldn't be older than what? Ten??) The kid just shrugged "I'm here ain't I?" Yes, the kid was here, in the school. Jesper sat a bit more properly.

"Well, first off, you shouldn't say 'ain't'. It isn't even a proper word." He stood and twirled the chalk in his hand. There was a chalkboard behind his desk and he started to write on it. "Instead of ain'tcha it should be aren't you." 

He moved a little further down the board "Instead of ain't, aren't should be sufficient in pretty much any situation." He turned and saw a completely bored look on the kid. He sighed "How old are you anyway?" The kid looked thoughtful "Dunno."

Jesper frowned "It should be don't know. How could you not know your own age?" The kid shrugged and Jesper huffed. "Do you at least know your name?" The kid grinned, sporting a few missing teeth "Mogens." Who named their kid that? 

Oh well, it was his first student, he wasn't going to complain too much. Jesper wrote the kids name down, making the letters big and clear. "This is your name, as could be written on a number of things." Mogens blinked and Jesper erased the board.

He then wrote the whole alphabet down in both upper and lower case. Then he grabbed some paper and a pencil and gave them to Mogens. "Copy those letters down the best you can. I want to see the level of your skills and then we'll go from there." Jesper smiled as Mogens started.

It felt good to actually be teaching. Even if it was just one child. At least this choice hadn't been a total bust. He went and sat at his desk and just let Mogens work at his own pace. They had the whole day after all. 

"Okay, I'm done" Jesper startled some. Already? He got up and took the sheet and raised a brow at the words on the paper 'I ain't stupid teach ps- your mustache looks silly'. Jesper lowered the paper and then walked back to the board and erased the letters. They were soon replaced by numbers...in the Roman numeral format. "These next."

Mogens frowned, looking confused. Jesper should really feel bad for doing something so low, but his patience just wasn't what it used to be. Mogens picked up his pencil and Jesper carefully wrote the real numbers underneath while Mogens worked.

A slightly strained silence filled the room, or so it felt to Jesper who was still slightly annoyed by the jab at his facial hair. It took Mogens longer this time, but he did set his pencil down and Jesper went to check it quickly.

His eye twitched 'Ain'tcha supposed to show stuff I can understand?' But under that was a valid try at the symbols, though Jesper could tell a few had been messed up on purpose. He took the paper to his desk.

"If you aren't going to take this seriously, you may leave." Mogens looked out the closest window and showed some discomfort at the thought. Jesper erased his board again "If you can promise to do as I teach and ask, then I can promise to only use things you can understand."

Writing a sentence on the board he turned "Now what does this say?" Mogens frowned "I can write fine." Jesper nodded "Yes, but that and reading are two different things." Mogens shifted in his seat then looked over the carefully laid out letters.

"Um… 'The river runs...past...the woods and...into the...lake'." Jesper nodded "Good job!" Mogens smiled and Jesper erased that, making a mental note of the hesitation on some of the words. Tapping his chin, he felt that covered the basics. 

In all honesty Mogens had a decent foundation, he just needed to improve in some areas. Jesper moved and looked over his books and found one that would be easy for anyone to read. He soon gave it to Mogens.

"Read this through and tell me what the story is about tomorrow." Mogens blinked "Tomorrow?" Jesper nodded "Yes, you take it home and bring it back in the morning. It's called homework." He went back to his supplies, already planning a good lesson to give.


	2. Chapter 2

Mogens spoke up again after a brief silence "I...have to go?" Jesper glanced back "Well...not right away, but before dinnertime." Mogens looked outside again, and then opened the book.

Jesper frowned and got what he could ready and took a look outside himself. It was then that he noticed the group of redheads lingering outside and clearly waiting for Mogens to leave. Narrowing his eyes he could only think of one reason any Ellingboe would wait for a Krum.

"You know, I can even walk you home! I wouldn't mind some fresh air and I could certainly use the exercise." Mogens jerked his head up from the book, gave another glance outside and grimaced. "I'll be fine" that was complete bull and Jesper knew it. "Well, alright, but the offer stands if you change your mind."

Mogens just frowned and returned to reading. Jesper watched him and tried not to make it too obvious. It took Mogens a big space of time to finally flip the page. "It's okay to ask for help if you don't know what a word is." He pointed out and Mogens started a little.

Jesper saw a flush spread on the boys cheeks and he looked outside as the boy looked up. "I got it" Jesper sighed, so Mogens was one of _those_ types. Thought they could do anything themselves, and never asked for help even if they needed it.

Knowing the activities of the island, Jesper wasn't sure he could blame the boy for this mind set. "Those boys outside" Mogens flinched a little "Do you think they can read?" Mogens huffed "Nah, those reds are dumb as rocks."

Jesper gave a snort at the title then gave a cough. "It should be no, not nah." Mogens glanced up and shrugged as he continued to read. "I wonder how annoyed they would be if you could read a full adult book and they wouldn't be able to even finish that one you have." 

Mogens looked up again and Jesper put his best unassuming look on his face. Mogens soon gave a smug looking smirk."I guess they'd be pretty annoyed." Jesper nodded and Mogens went back to the book. 

Silence filled the air and Jesper finally gave up and just got a book for himself. He opened it and got about two pages in before Mogens spoke again. "How can you read so fast?" Jesper glanced over "Practice, trust me, when I was your age, reading was harder." 

Jesper caught the thoughtful look on his students face and he flipped to the next page. "I had help though, a teacher who would answer any of my questions and explain anything I couldn't understand." That's the kind of teacher he wanted to be.

He caught Mogens frowning and shifting in his seat. Jesper looked outside, but this time it was to see where the sun was. He really didn't mind Mogens staying, and was actually a bit uneasy at the boy leaving. Yet Mogens couldn't stay the whole night.

Returning to his book, he chewed his lip nervously. Talk about a tough situation, there was only so much he was allowed to do as a teacher to help any student in trouble. Huffing he closed his book and set it to the side. Then he got up and headed to the doors. 

"Where're you going teach?" Jesper straightened his sleeves "Outside for some fresh air." He continued outside, aware that Mogens was watching him. He went straight for the group of kids gathered and cleared his throat. All the kids looked at him, seeming surprised.

"Hello there, are you coming in for lessons?" The red haired children all exchanged looks then shook their heads. "Then you can leave" he motioned with a flick of his hand. "Make us!" Said one kid rather defiantly.

Jesper raised a brow "You see this building? And the fence?" The children nodded "Well that's my property, because I'm the teacher, I own the school, and you are trespassing if you aren't taking lessons." 

The kids didn't seem to be able to handle the concept of trespassing. "It means by law that I can make you leave by let's say...shooting at you." He didn't even own a gun, but these kids didn't know that. "You wouldn't we're just kids!" 

Jesper glared "Oh I would, because I don't like people standing around my lawn when they aren't supposed to be there." The kids looked a little scared "I'm feeling nice though, so if you just leave quietly, I won't do anything...this time." The children exchanged glances then hurried away.

Jesper watched them with his hands on his hips. He knew it would be stupid to think they wouldn't come back but that bridge could be crossed when he came to it. Letting out a breath he had been holding, he went back inside. Mogens was staring at him with a slack jaw.

Jesper smiled softly as he returned to his desk and picked up his book. "How'd you get rid of them?" Jesper shrugged "I told them they weren't allowed unless they were in here learning. Don't worry, as long as you're here no Ellingboe will let their kid come." 

Mogens blinked, still looking shocked "Huh…" The boy closed his book and slid from his seat. Jesper figured the lad was taking advantage of the opportunity to get home safely. "Um...will you still walk me?" Jesper raised a brow, but set aside his book again and moved to go with Mogens.

They walked in silence, with Mogens staying pretty close while also leading them. Jesper caught sight of a few other red headed children, but they scrambled to hide when they saw Jesper. The teacher narrowed his eyes and wondered if they had planned to gain up on Mogens or something.

Well, at least with him around Mogens was relatively safe. They left the town behind and headed up a slope where some Krum children were sledding. Then Mogens stopped at a lone building "Here we are, home sweet home." Jesper looked and frowned.

It was the post office "You live here?" There was no postman here currently, he knew because his dad was in charge of assignments. "Yup" Mogens popped the p and Jesper crossed his arms "With your parents?" Mogens shifted his weight "Uh...sure, yeah, I live with my parents" the boy nodded and Jesper sighed before walking up to the building.

"Hey!" Mogens ran after him and tried to stop him as he opened the door. A few chickens were making the letter slots their nests. There were a few holes from the fighting. "You're...you're trespassing!" So Mogens had heard that...Jesper headed up the stairs.

"No" he said as he reached the top "My father owns this building, therefore not trespassing." He looked around the small living quarters and found a sparse blanket, two changes of clothes and one pathetic looking toy. When he looked for the bathroom he found it to be barely connected to the building and his eye twitched.

"Please don't make me leave…" Jesper looked towards Mogens, and saw the boy was close to tears. "This is the only place I can stay." Jesper moved closer to Mogens then lowered himself to meet the boys gaze better. "Well," he said then smiled "We will just have to fix that." Mogens blinked and Jesper just widened his smile more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I was somewhat inspired by kitlaurie mentioning Mogens lived in the post office as a kid via her Orphan AU fic. 
> 
> I can totally see this being something he had to do as a child, might explain why he's so closed off from others as an adult. 
> 
> @kitlaurie I hope you don't mind that I used that idea for this fic. I can always change it if it bothers you


	3. Chapter 3

Mogens wasn't sure what to make of his current situation. Earlier he had gone into the school just for a place to hide, and dealing with the odd teacher seemed a fair price to pay for safety. Except the teacher was actually kind of nice? He hadn't yelled when Mogens acted out, and had only done one slightly petty move during their whole interaction.

(Mogens may be a kid but he wasn't dumb, he knew the weird symbol but actually numbers thing had been done out of annoyance on the teacher's part). After reading a little, and only finding a few hard words the teacher had actually chased away the group of reds waiting to beat him up. It was then that Mogens knew it would be best to get home.

He had asked the teacher to come because he knew other kids would be waiting on him, and well...the teacher had offered. Apparently this had been a bad idea because the teachers father owned the damn post office, which meant Mogens was trasspassing, which meant the teacher could make him leave if he wanted to. 

Instead the teacher had said they would fix the fact that the post office was his only home, then had gathered his few things and was now in the process of dragging him back to the school. "Uh...wait, why are we going back?" The teacher looked back at him and slowed "Oh...well, I figured you could stay with me."

Mogens blinked then widened his eyes in surprise "Wait, what?" The teacher stopped and faced him, still holding his hand with one of his own, and Mogens' things with the other hand. "I have an extra room, you need a more stable place to live. I can provide you clothes, food, and of course a proper education." 

The teacher met his stunned gaze "Just seems logical to have you stay with me…" Then Mogens saw the grown man flush "I suppose I should have asked first, but I really don't like the thought of you staying in the post office alone." Mogens blinked again then shook his head to restore his thought process.

"Uh...I guess that's fine" the teacher would just tire of him, like his parents had. Or well...his mother, he didn't actually know who his father was. The teacher grinned, and looked so happy that Mogens found himself blushing. Then they were moving again "Right, first we'll drop off your things, then go out and get you some more clothes. After that we can eat dinner, and then it will be off to bed for you young mister!" 

Mogens couldn't hold back a smile, even though he was still a bit overwhelmed by the situation, the teacher's energy was a bit infectious. They did indeed drop off his stuff first, then the teacher asked him which shop would be the best. Mogens shamelessly dragged the tall man to the most expensive shop he knew that was run by a Krum. 

The teacher didn't even bat an eye at the prices and trusted Mogens to know his own size, and let him pick what he wanted. The teacher even got a few things for himself and then paid for the whole lot like it was nothing. Then they once again returned to the school and Mogens was shown his new room. 

There was a real bed, and not just a sled with a mattress slapped onto it. The bed had _actual blankets_ and a fluffy quilt ready to be slept under. There was a empty bookshelf and a chest where the teacher put his one toy. Then there was also a dresser where all his clothes got put. "This...is all mine?" Sure it wasn't like having a whole _building_ to himself, but it was still pretty nice.

"Sure is" responded the teacher with a kind smile. Mogens felt tears gathering, new clothes, a new room and the teacher had promised him food. He hugged the teachers knees and hid his face. "Thanks teach" he felt a pat on his head "You are very welcome, and my name is Jesper...or Mr. Johanssen." Mogens nodded, drying his eyes (and wiping snot) on Jesper's pants. 

Mogens felt Jesper rub his head gently and then let go and wiped his face with his sleeve. Jesper seemed to look him over with a sharp and thoughtful look. "...when is the last time you washed?" Mogens blinked, then sniffed at himself, then shrugged "Dunno."

Jesper's mouth went agape and he looked...horrified? "Well, that just won't do, you will bathe before dinner." Jesper gathered a change of clothes and then ushered Mogens to the bathroom. One that was _inside_ and not just attached to the building and swaying in the wind.

Then Jesper was filling the rather nice looking tub with water. Mogens gave out a whistle. Actual plumbing! "Fancy" Jesper gave him a look and frowned "I suppose…" then the man tested the water, then added something to it that…

Made bubbles? Mogens moved closer. Yes, those were bubbles. Jesper set the clothes down on a stool, then left the room for a few minutes. When he returned, he had a toy boat with him, which he added to the water with a small splash. "Uh...what's that for?" 

Jesper met his gaze and raised his brows "Why..to play with! Kids still do play in water...right?" Jesper looked unsure and Mogens felt himself gaping again. He could play with a toy...in the _water_?! Blinking back to himself he smiled "Oh sure, that's still a thing." He may have never done so before now, but he could picture other kids doing it.

Jesper looked relieved and smiled again "Good. Now come on, off with these dirty clothes." Mogens hesitated, feeling unsure of being without any covering in front of this adult he didn't really know. Jesper hunkered down to his level (which made him look a bit like a frog, what with his long legs). "I won't hurt you Mogens...and I doubt you have anything I haven't seen before."

Mogens flushed a little, but then slowly stripped himself. Jesper only helped a little, frowning at some old bruises that he had. Then the man helped him into the tub and sat on another stool nearby. Mogens watched as Jesper got a newspaper from nearby and started reading it over, seemingly ignoring Mogens.

Mogens knew that the adult was watching him though...probably making sure he didn't get hurt by accident, but still giving him enough privacy that he felt like he could relax. Mogens got used to being surrounded by bubbles before he started playing with the boat. 

Soon enough he was really getting into it, making sound effects and splashing several times. When he glanced at Jesper, he only saw the man smiling warmly as he read the news...or whatever it was that Smeerensburg deemed fit for printing. Mogens started smiling himself, enjoying his bath until the water started to get cold. 

It was only then that he gave a half hearted attempt to scrub himself, to which Jesper raised a brow, folded up the paper, then came over and helped him with his back and hair (and if the adult rescrubbed the other parts, Mogens made no mention of it). Then he was rinsed off, the water drained, himself dried and wearing clean clothes before he was ushered to the kitchen table.

Jesper put together a nice meal that was only a little burnt at the edges, but it still tasted like the best thing Mogens had eaten. (Also it wasn't eggs, which was a plus). After they were both done eating, Jesper cleared the table then ushered him to bed, and even tucked him in. "Goodnight" the man said, and when was the last time someone even did that?

The teacher left, and Mogens could hear the sounds of dishes being cleaned before he yawned. The bed was very comfortable and very warm. Mogens snuggled into the blankets with a sigh and then closed his eyes with a smile. This may not last forever, but he would be a fool to not enjoy it while it did.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesper washed the dishes and wondered if he had gone fully insane. Taking in a child, when he didn't even know how to care for one! He knew it took more than just feeding, bathing, and making sure that Mogens slept. 

Then there were the clothes he had bought. Sure he could afford them, but his money would be tight for the rest of the month. (He might have to take eggs from the post office if those chickens were laying them). Sighing, he also knew he would have worried too much knowing that Mogens was alone and likely cold.

"Well, you've really done it now." He said to himself as he set out the dishes to dry "How on earth are you going to handle this?" He drained the sink and dried off his hands before checking on his new charge. Mogens was covered in the blankets and completely passed out. 

Jesper couldn't help but smile. Well, at least he knew how to handle this much. Shaking his head he went to the bathroom and cleaned it up before heading to his own bedroom. His was set up pretty much like Mogens' was, he just had a bigger bed. 

He changed and then practically flopped onto his bed, not really sleeping but laying there and staring at the ceiling. His mind was a swirl of things that could go wrong. Running his hands down his face he looked at the clock and saw that somehow two whole hours had passed. Rolling out of bed, he went to make some tea.

As he put the kettle on the stove he heard a sound coming from the extra room. Going to investigate he saw that Mogens seemed to be having a nightmare. Frowning, he searched his brain for any solution, then remembered how his parents had calmed him. 

Figuring that would work for Mogens too, he went closer to the bed and rubbed the boys head gently. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe…" When Mogens calmed down a bit, Jesper remembered his water. Cursing softly, he hurried to the kitchen and refilled the kettle before putting it on heat again. 

Then he got himself a cup and set it on the table before rubbing his eyes. Drumming his fingers against the table he sighed and wondered if he had done the right thing. Sure he knew by principle it was the good thing to do...but was it _right_? 

He checked the kettle, then after putting tea leaves in his cup, he added the warmed water. Letting the tea seep he cleared out the kettle and then picked up his cup to take a sip. 

"Mr. Johanssen?" A sleepy voice said from behind him and he jumped in surprise. He fumbled with his cup, and it soon crashed to the ground. He didn't really mind that much, his attention was on Mogens. The boy had flinched at the crash of china, and now looked afraid.

Jesper went to him before hunkering "Have a bad dream?" Mogens blinked, tensed up and with a wary look in his eyes. Jesper smiled softly and slowly Mogens relaxed before nodding. "All right" he stood up straight "Maybe some warm milk will help? Here, let's have you sit…"

Being careful of the cup shards he got Mogens in a chair and then cleaned up the mess. "I'm sorry 'bout your cup" Jesper waved it away "It's fine, it's just an object." He finished with that, found a pot then got some milk from his icebox. 

Once that was on the heat he started preparing himself a fresh cup of tea, this time using an old mug he had found here when he moved in. He yawned as both heated and he remembered Mogens needed a cup too.

He would just have to use a regular tea cup for himself. Getting one out he checked the temp of the milk and got that poured before giving it to Mogens. "Here you go, drink it slowly." Mogens carefully took the mug into his hold, then took a small sip.

Jesper smiled and then filled his new cup before dumping the rest of the water. The milk he just put to the side in case Mogens wanted a refill. Then he sat and took a sip of his tea. He noticed Mogens glancing at him and he raised a brow. 

Mogens flushed and drank more of his milk and Jesper frowned to himself. They mostly drank in silence, the clink of his cup meeting the saucer the only sound. Mogens yawned and looked like he was fighting sleep.

Jesper watched this with some amusement before gently guiding the tired boy back to bed. He tucked Mogens back in and leaving the door open a little. He went back to the kitchen, cleaned the cups, and headed back to his bed.

As he passed the spare room, he could hear Mogens crying. Jesper stood near the door and chewed his lip as he debated on what to do. He knew what he could do as a teacher for a child that was upset...but this was different.

Mogens was now living with him, and likely needed comfort. Sighing, he entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Mogens stiffened and sniffed and Jesper blinked as he felt a wet spot under him. Oh… Well, that was something. 

Jesper rubbed the boys back gently. Mogens sniffed again and looked to him with teary eyes "I...had an accident." Jesper nodded "That's okay, it happens" Mogens squirmed "Would you like clean sheets and fresh clothes?" Mogens nodded and Jesper helped him out of bed.

"You're allowed to leave your room, okay?" Mogens rubbed his tears away and nodded then shifted on his feet "...can...can I wash again?" Jesper blinked then smiled "Sure" first he pulled off all the soiled sheets and added them to his growing pile of laundry. 

After that was done, he got clean clothes and then he held Mogens' hand as they went to the bathroom. He helped the boy into the tub once it was filled with fresh water. Jesper stayed near the side of the tub this time, more worried about Mogens sleeping in the tub.

The boy made it up until he was redressed before swaying a bit on his feet. Jesper automatically scooped Mogens up and drained the tub one handed. Then rubbing the child's back he paused outside the bathroom. 

"Right...my bed for tonight" he couldn't put fresh sheets on the bed one handed after all. Supporting Mogens' weight with both hands he went to his bedroom and lay Mogens down gently before carefully joining the boy. Yawning he put one arm around Mogens before drifting to sleep. 

…  
By the time morning came Jesper was on his back and Mogens was laying on top of him, drooling a bit on Jesper's chest. When the teacher finally woke, he just lay there, not really wanting to wake the boy up from such a restful sleep. So he just smiled softly, and let Mogens sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mogens woke slowly, at first not knowing where he was. All he could tell is that he was warm and could hear a heartbeat.  
…  
Heartbeat? He slowly looked up to find he had been laying on Jesper, and had probably drooled a bit. 

Flushing a little in embarrassment he started moving away. "Morning" Mogens froze and looked up again, to see that Jesper was actually awake and smiling softly. ...did nothing faze this guy? The teacher seemed endlessly patient and kind.

...it was kind of nice. Mogens rubbed the last dregs of sleep from his eyes before replying back. "Morning...I'm sorry for last night" Jesper gave him a mildly confused look and Mogens sighed "For not telling you that...I wet the bed." Now his whole face was warm.

He was big enough not to do something like that. It had been very uncomfortable to go and lay back down in it, and then he had been so scared of Jesper's reaction that he had cried. Like a baby...it was awful. 

Feeling Jesper rubbing his back he relaxed just a little. It was strange how that felt so good even though he barely knew the teacher. "So...you did that before I made you the milk?" Mogens slowly nodded and Jesper looked thoughtful before speaking again.

"Well, next time just tell me." The man seemed to catch his embarrassed and slightly disgusted expression. " _If_ there is a next time, like I said last night, you're allowed to leave your room if you think you need to." Mogens nodded again, feeling a little better. 

Jesper sat up, easily bringing Mogens with him. "Okay, I think breakfast is in order." The man yawned and put his glasses on "Some coffee for me...hm I only have milk for you." Mogens didn't care, milk was better than nothing. Jesper slid off the bed and just swung Mogens gently with him as he stood. 

Mogens grabbed on for dear life and he heard Jesper chuckle. He just wasn't used to being carried, he had always just...walked (as far as he could remember anyway). Jesper supported him and walked to the kitchen while Mogens still clung on in a kind of stunned manner.

Jesper cleaned off the seat from last night then gently set him down in it. Then with a smile the teacher went and started making breakfast. Mogens sat and waited, swinging his feet as he did. Milk was set in front of him first, which he sipped at slowly.

Then after longer than the dinner had taken, he was presented some deformed and slightly burnt pancakes with some bacon that was a bit too crispy. Mogens glanced at the teacher who had a frown now as he served himself and then Mogens dug in. 

It was still better than just eggs. Jesper joined him at the table with a teacup full of coffee, which Mogens frowned at. Did the teacher only have one mug? Deciding to not comment on that, he finished his food and drank half the milk before staring at the crumbs on his plate.

Even if it was more food than he had been getting, he was still hungry. "Here" he looked up to see Jesper push the rest of his food on the empty plate. Then the man stood, drinking more of his coffee. Mogens watched him for a few seconds, then dug in again.

Once Mogens was finished Jesper did the dishes and then looked him over "Do you want help getting changed, or can you do it yourself?" Mogens knew that Jesper would help if he said he needed it (the man had done so last night after all).

Shifting in his seat he shrugged "I got it." Jesper nodded and Mogens slid off his chair and went to his room as the teacher moved to the other room. Then Mogens opened the dresser and looked at all his new clothes.

He could wear any of this? He took off what he had slept in and then pulled on some pants then picked a shirt and pulled it over his head. Feeling good about his choices (brown pants, blue shirt) he ventured out into the hall. 

Jesper came out a while later dressed in grey pants, a white shirt and a blue sweater vest. His bowtie was also blue. Jesper looked him over again and got a weird look on his face. "Well let's get your hair brushed." So they went to the bathroom and Jesper helped him get his hair tamed before doing his own.

"You should shave the mustache too. " Mogens said, getting a small glare for it. Mogens just smiled and then they headed down to the school section of the building. Doing the lessons was not boring precisely, but he wished he could get a break to run around or _something_. 

Just as he felt at his limit for sitting still Jesper got up, grabbed their coats and ushered him outside. Mogens looked up at the adult with uncertainty before the man motioned "Go on, play a bit." Mogens grinned and ran off before flopping into the snow to make a snow angel. 

Jesper just watched him, even as he started to make a snowman. "Do you need help with that?" Mogens shook his head and kept working on his creation. It wasn't until he had to put the head on that he looked at Jesper who chuckled and came over to add the head to the figure.

Then the adult added a face by taking off some of the snow. "Should we add clothes?" Jesper shrugged and added his scarf. Mogens found some sticks for arms and the snowman was complete. "Looks good" Jesper mentioned and Mogens nodded.

Jesper looked at the sky then gently led Mogens back inside. "Are you hungry?" Mogens nodded again and Jesper smiled "Let's get you some lunch." So it was back upstairs, where Jesper made them some sandwiches. He also made Mogens some hot cocoa, which was perfect after being outside.

As they ate there was a crash from downstairs. Jesper frowned and stood "Stay here" then the teacher left him there. Mogens finished his sandwich and heard some shouting and another loud crash before he slid off his seat.

He went down the stairs as quiet as he could, and peeked into the classroom. A window was broken, one of the desks smashed and Jesper was yelling out the door. Mogens couldn't hear what was said before the door slammed and the man came into the classroom with a sigh.

Mogens blinked when he noticed blood coming from Jesper's nose. "Now how am I going to afford replacing this?" The teacher wiped the blood away and looked at the smashed desk unhappily. Mogens came out of his hiding spot.

"The carpenter could make a new one...he doesn't charge much." Jesper startled, then looked at him before crossing his arms. "I told you to stay upstairs." Mogens shuffled his feet and looked down sheepishly. Jesper sighed again "A carpenter huh? Where does he live?"

Mogens lifted his head and smiled "Oh, just up the mountain" as Jesper gave an uncertain frown, Mogens grinned. "I can take you right to him" Jesper met his gaze for a long moment then nodded "All right, let's go then." They got their coats back on then headed outside again to head up the mountain path


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter this time.

Jesper was regretting taking off his scarf, though, in truth the look on Mogens' face when he gave it to the snowman seemed worth it. ...but it was also very cold, and he was really starting to feel it even with his coat and gloves. 

Then there was his nose and his back. One sore from a right hook, the other due to landing hard on a desk (and breaking said desk). He was sure the Ellingboe would have done more if he had not grabbed a desk leg and clocked the intruder well and good across the face.

Then the other man had run for some reason, and Jesper had half chased him out while yelling at the man to not return (plus some swear words). Which all brought him to now, approaching a cabin feeling chilled while Mogens seemed to be at the peak of energy. 

Knocking on the door he smiled ruefully while watching Mogens look around with barely contained energy. When the door opened he looked at the woman in the doorway and blinked. "Uh…" she was shorter than him by a few inches and had short brown hair.

Jesper gave a cough when he realized he had stared a bit. "I'm looking for the carpenter." The woman smiled "Oh you mean my husband? He's in the workshop." Jesper smiled "All right" he turned then his smile was gone.

So was Mogens. Jesper looked around "Mogens?" He didn't see the kid anywhere and felt an anxious worry build up. "Are you missing someone?" The lady asked and Jesper ran a hand through his hair, tugging it near the ends "Yes, he's just a kid! Where could he have gone off to?"

He took in a breath then called out louder "MOGENS!!" The woman was at his side now with a coat and touched his arm gently "I think I know where he is." Jesper looked at her with a frown, but let her lead him to another building. The first thing he noticed were the toys.

The second was Mogens playing with one of them. "Oh thank God!" Mogens turned to look at him and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry Mr. Johanssen" Jesper sighed and shook his head and went to see what Mogens was playing with. It looked like a tugboat. "Just...don't do that again, it scared me."

Mogens blinked "Adults can be scared?" Jesper smiled softly and nodded "Oh yes, we can feel all the same things kids do, we just get better at not showing it I suppose." He heard a giggle behind him and felt his ears warm. He wasn't as good at hiding his worry.

He turned to thank the woman, then just ended up standing there with his mouth open. A giant had appeared since Jesper had walked up to Mogens. The man was tall and broad and had brown hair with a beard. The man smiled and Jesper felt like all the air left his body quite quickly.

 _Stop gaping like some fish!!_ Jesper snapped his mouth closed then gave a short cough. "Hello, I'm Jesper Johanssen, and I need a carpenter. Mogens here said you were the one to go to." 

Jesper glanced at Mogens who was still fully absorbed with playing with the toy he had found. "Oh, he took that from your shelves...I'm ever so sorry." The man chuckled and the woman smiled warmly "It's no problem, that's what they're for." 

Jesper nodded and sort of just stood there. The woman made a sound and the man looked at her before looking like he realized something. "Oh...right, I'm Klaus, and this is my wife, Lydia." Jesper smiled a bit nervously, now unsure on what to do or say.

"What is it that you need a carpenter for?" Jesper snapped his attention back to Klaus and smiled. "Oh, I'm the teacher, and one of my desks...broke. I can pay of course but well…" He looked towards Mogens then moved closer to the other two adults.

"It's not...a lot, so if we can agree on a fair price that would be helpful." Klaus looked thoughtful while Lydia looked concerned. "How will you take care of your son?" Jesper flushed fully at that "Oh! He's not my son, I...well, he was living all alone in the post office, which just won't do, it's not very...um...what? What's that look for?" 

Lydia had started to grin widely and looked...proud of him? "You're a very kind person to take in a child like that." She said and Jesper was sure he might burst from the amount of heat on his face. "Oh...well...I suppose" he gave a small and nervous smile then shifted his weight some. 

He glanced up to see that Klaus was smiling warmly too. Returning the smile fully this time he hoped the other man could really help with the desk. Klaus moved "I have to see what the damage is, I could possibly repair it instead." 

Jesper blinked then started following before remembering Mogens and backtracking with a heavy flush. "Come on sport, time to go" Mogens pouted even as Jesper lifted him.

"Can I keep the boat?" Mogens was still clinging to the toy in a quite stubborn manner and Jesper looked at the couple in question. Klaus chuckled "It's fine if he keeps it, I can make another one" both Jesper and Mogens relaxed and Jesper carried the boy out while Mogens still managed to play with the boat in his hold.

Klaus walked over to a cart and dragged it before getting the horse nearby and hooking it up. Jesper swallowed his nerves down at the display. He waited until Klaus was done then looked down the path "Are you coming?" Klaus asked.

Jesper startled, then nodded and joined the other man on the cart. Klaus was so big that they were pressed together, even with Mogens sitting on Jesper's lap. Klaus was like a living furnace. Jesper forgot all about the chill he had been feeling as they made their way to the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesper may have dozed off a bit as they traveled, because before he knew it, they were back at the school house. He once again carried Mogens, because there was glass around, and he didn't want to risk the boy getting cut. Klaus followed him silently, nearly making him jump when he spoke again.

"This is a nice school" Jesper gave the large man a look and nodded. _So quiet for someone so big_ He thought as he went and set Mogens down somewhere safe. "I'm going to clean up the glass then you can play a bit...just don't bother Mr. Klaus while he works."

Mogens nodded, but was still so focused on his new toy that Jesper doubted a word had actually been heard. Rolling his eyes a little he got to cleaning the glass while Klaus examined the desk. Since it didn't take Jesper long to do his task, he ended up watching Klaus work while also keeping a tab on what Mogens was doing.

Jesper had to admit that Klaus was quite the impressive specimen. The way he moved was so normal, and almost careful, yet he was also very strong. Jesper wondered if the man's muscles were well toned, or if that strength just came with his size. Then Jesper flushed and moved his gaze away to focus fully on Mogens.

Jesper knew that he was the kind of person to enjoy the company of other men. Not that he didn't like women, he had in fact dated some lovely females before moving to the island. It was just that he preferred a man, despite how wrong others said it was.

Jesper sighed, knowing there was no point being attracted to a married man, and that it was best to not think that way at all. "It looks like I could fix it here" Jesper jumped and faced Klaus who had an apologetic look to him. "I can come back tomorrow with my tools and work on it."

Jesper blinked and soon smiled a little "Oh...okay, yes, that would be acceptable." Klaus gave him a smile, then left. Jesper covered his face and groaned, and stayed that way until he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked at Mogens and then glanced outside. "Oh, you're probably hungry huh?"

Mogens nodded and held up his arms. Jesper chuckled and lifted the boy before locking the front doors and snuffing all the lights before heading upstairs again. He set Mogens in the seat that seemed to now belong to the boy and whipped up some dinner for them both. It wasn't until he started eating that he realized how hungry he was.

Then again he had only eaten a little bit of breakfast and hardly any lunch. He would have to be better about that. After they finished eating he cleaned the dishes and then put fresh sheets onto Mogens' bed before laying the boy down and tucking him in. "You had two baths yesterday, so I think you're clean."

Mogens smiled and Jesper realized the tugboat had made it to the bed as well. "You really like that huh? May I see??" Mogens looked unsure and Jesper could only smile "I will give it back." Mogens then handed it over and Jesper looked it over.

It was made of wood, but felt smooth and had no sharp edges that might hurt a child. As Jesper looked it over he saw a part he could press into, like a button. "What does this do?" He asked even as he pressed it. Then the boat moved in his hold. 

The little wheels at the sides turned and Jesper imagined if it was in water it would actually look like the real thing but in miniature. "Huh, how does he do that?" He turned the boat in his hold after it stopped and tilted his head in question. "Gears maybe?"

As he pondered over the interesting contraption Mogens squirmed and grabbed his attention. "Oh...sorry" he handed the toy back with a smile of apology. Mogens grabbed it and held it close to him. Jesper's smile grew and he adjusted the blankets just a little before heading off to take his own bath.

So it was that a routine started to form over the next few days. They would share breakfast together, get dressed (with Mogens picking his tops and pants at random, and Jesper resisting laughing). Then head down for lessons.

Klaus would arrive shortly after they worked on sums (the first lesson), and stay for playtime and lunch before leaving. Jesper did his best to ignore the man, but he sometimes found himself a bit distracted. On the fourth day Lydia came as well.

She sat at one of the desks and seemed to focus on his lessons and the way he taught. This was definitely nerve wracking. By the time they moved outside so Mogens could play, Jesper felt tense. "You can relax dear" Jesper jumped and yelled out. 

Lydia giggled and Jesper flushed in embarrassment. "You're a good teacher, and I can tell Mogens is learning at a good pace." Jesper blinked and then relaxed a little "Oh...well, I'm just doing it the way I was trained to." Lydia smiled "There is more to it than that, and you do it just fine." 

Jesper rubbed the back of his neck and looked down in a sort of mix being embarrassed still, and glad for the praise. "Well, I'm done with the desk" Jesper jumped again "Good Lord! You need a bell or something!!" Klaus looked surprised and Lydia giggled as Jesper's brain caught up with his words.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, you just startled me, so that...just came out." His whole face was warming up as Klaus just stared at him. Lydia rolled her eyes and elbowed the giant man in the side. Klaus blinked, looked at his wife, who made a motion towards Jesper, then focused on the teacher again.

"Oh...it's fine. Lydia is saying that all the time." Jesper nodded and felt his embarrassment die down some. A small tug came to his side and he turned towards Mogens with a smile "Ready to go inside?" 

Jesper looked him over and frowned "Where's your boat?" Mogens looked down and shuffled his feet. Jesper hunkered down "I won't be mad Mogens. It's just that you have not let that boat go since getting it." Mogens flushed just a little and pointed towards the fence. 

Jesper went over while Mogens stayed with Lydia and Klaus, looking up at Klaus as if seeing him for the first time. (Which could be possible with how focused the boy was on the toy). When he got to the fence, he saw that Mogens had somehow managed to get it on the other side.

Scratching his head he looked the bars over and the tips at the top before he tried to climb it. Which was a no go. Huffing, he put his hands on his hips and glared at the fence. Right when he was about to give up and try to break the news of the loss gently to Mogens, two big hands grabbed two of the bars and pulled them apart like it was nothing.

Jesper just stared with a slack jaw as Klaus grabbed up the toy, and then put the bars back to normal. Then Klaus handed him the boat and Jesper closed his mouth. "...thanks" he grinned "Mogens really does love it, and even I enjoy the craftwork to it." Klaus was staring at him again and he gave a cough before slowly walking away. 

He handed the toy back to Mogens who gave his own bright grin and then ran into the school. Shaking his head he followed Mogens inside to finish up the lessons.


	8. Chapter 8

Jesper felt odd as he returned to the lessons. Maybe because he had actually interacted with adults instead of just a child. Not that Mogens was boring, having a child living with him was its own whole thing. Jesper found that he didn't regret it so far, having someone around was nice and he thought he was doing better with the whole taking care of a child thing.

When Lydia sat back down he frowned. Normally Klaus left at this point. He looked around and saw the man standing nearby. "I was thinking...I could build you a playhouse for Mogens." Jesper's frown deepened "I...don't know how I could pay for that." 

Klaus chuckled "I would do it for free" Jesper widened his eyes in surprise. "I really wouldn't mind, it would give Mogens and any other students that might come something to do outside besides play in the snow." Jesper looked over at Lydia, who just smiled, and then to Mogens, who looked excited at the suggestion.

"Oh, all right then" Mogens grinned and gave a little yell of victory and Jesper chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. Klaus went over to Lydia, and they left after having a short conversation. Jesper watched them and then chewed his lip in worry as he looked towards the fixed desk. 

He still had to pay Klaus for that too. They hadn't even discussed a price. Glancing at Mogens, he focused on finishing the lesson and then went through the nightly routine automatically, except this time he kissed Mogens on the forehead after tucking him in, only half aware of the action.

Then he sat at the kitchen table and counted his money while writing out what expenses he knew for sure he had to pay as well as a few that were a guess at best. Running a hand through his hair, he frowned at the figures he had written, compared to the amount he had left.

Buying those clothes had affected him more than he had originally thought. Still, knowing Mogens had more than two outfits made it worth it. Rubbing at his eyes he slumped into the chair and tiredly stared ahead. Depending on how much he had to pay Klaus, he might not have enough for more food. 

Maybe he could write to his parents and explain the situation? They might send him more money if they knew he had a whole person to take care of. It was worth a try. Jesper put his money away and crumpled up the figures before tossing the paper into the fire. After that was done, he went to bed and practically passed out right away.

The next day was the start of the weekend. Jesper made breakfast then mentioned it "There won't be lessons today or tomorrow. Is there anything special you want to do?" Mogens looked up from his food "No lessons?"

Jesper nodded "It's the weekend, so two whole days of freedom." Mogens smiled and bounced a little in his seat. "Can we go ice skating?" Jesper frowned "We don't have ice skates" he pointed out and Mogens looked more than a little disappointed. 

Jesper didn't want that "I guess we could see if anyone is selling some. I also need to send a letter out...wait how will that work without a postman?" Mogens perked up "You'd have to go to the mainland, there's a town not too far from the ferry shack." 

Jesper looked Mogens over, and could tell the boy wanted to go to that town. "Very well, I will write the letter after we get dressed, then we can go." Mogens grinned happily and practically inhaled the rest of his food.

They got ready and then Jesper ended up writing a note for Klaus as well as a letter for his parents. He hung the note on the door and locked it behind them before heading towards the dock, holding Mogens' hand the whole way.

Mogens was a ball of energy, chatting excitedly about the different things they could do once they were at town. Jesper just nodded along only pausing when Mogens suddenly hid behind his legs. Looking forward he saw the old ferryman leaning against the side of his ship, watching them both in a lazy manner.

Moving forward again he felt Mogens let go of his hand and looked back to see the boy had stopped. Jesper faced Mogens and hunkered down. "This was your idea" Mogens nodded, but still seemed hesitant. "Want me to hold you?" Mogens glanced at the ferryman then nodded again. Jesper easily picked him up, then approached the boat.

Mogens hid his face as Jesper paid for the fare and kept as close to Jespers chest as he could as the ferry moved across the water. Jesper rubbed Mogens' back and looked at the ferryman with a frown. Had the man done something to scare Mogens at some point? 

Keeping as much distance as he could from the other man, he just held Mogens and tried to comfort the lad as much as he could. When the ferry was docked, again, Jesper got off as fast as he could and headed to the town with some guidance from Mogens. 

The boy continued to hold on to him as he was carried until they were in the post office. Then he squirmed and Jesper put him down before holding his hand. Jesper made sure his letter would be sent (the postman paled at the name on the envelope) then he looked over the town thoughtfully. 

It was small, like Smeerensburg, but in much better shape as a whole. "Well, where to then?" He asked and looked at Mogens. "I get to choose?" The child asked and Jesper nodded, then he was being pulled by an eager and excited kid. 

When their first stop was a toy store, Jesper felt a grip of dread. He couldn't afford to spend any money, besides maybe for skates (depending on the price). Thankfully Mogens was content with just looking, and once they were outside he faced Jesper with a serious look (which on him was ridiculously cute).

"Mr. Klaus' are better" he stated as seriously as any kid could and Jesper smiled with a barely held back snort of amusement. "Oh? Well, maybe you should tell him that when you see him next." Mogens nodded "I will!" Then he grabbed Jespers hand and resumed his pulling.

The whole day passed in a similar manner. The only money Jesper spent was on their lunch (which was cheaper than on the island, meaning the locals were gauging him on prices). Mogens was ready to return shortly after their meal, asking to be carried again when they got closer to the dock.

This time though, the boy fell asleep on the trip back. Jesper felt ready to follow him, but stayed alert, especially with the ferryman around. When he was getting off, the ferryman spoke up. "So Mrs. Krum let you watch her kid for the day?" Jesper froze and slowly turned towards the much older man. 

"Pardon me?" The ferryman leaned on a pole on the dock "His mother….Mrs. Krum, she ask you to watch him? Jesper frowned, unsure on how to answer that. No one had _asked_ him to watch Mogens...he just had. Had he accidently kidnapped Mogens? Time to lie if he had "Sure did, he's also my first student. Kids smart." 

The ferryman scratched his cheek "Well, alright then. Best be getting him home before she worries." Jesper nodded and left "Take care of him teach!" The ferryman called after him, which he studiously ignored as he returned to the school. He tucked Mogens into bed then stayed up the rest of the night worrying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there is some physical harm in this chapter. Slight angst as well I suppose

When Mogens came to the table for breakfast he frowned at the state that Jesper was in. For one the man was still dressed in yesterday's clothes, then there was the way the adult looked so tired. "You okay?" He asked almost meekly and Jesper looked at him.

"Why aren't you living with your parents? Why were you alone Mogens?" Mogens had been expecting this question a lot sooner. He looked towards the table and wished he didn't have to answer. He liked living with Jesper, the man was so patient with him and it was funny to see him get flustered around Mr. Klaus and Mrs. Lydia.

"Well, I don't know who my dad is" Mogens gripped at his boat "And my mom don't want me." He peeked up at Jesper to see the man frowning deeply with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean, she doesn't want you?" Mogens looked down again.

"She got married, and they're gonna have a kid. So she said she didn't want a bastards bastard around. So I went to the post office...it was the only empty building I could think of where I might be safe." He shrugged and knew that this was likely what would get him sent away again.

So it was a surprise when instead Jesper wrapped him into a tight hug. "You poor thing, that must have been so scary and awful." It had been, but now he was somewhere even safer with a man who had not yelled at or hit him once. His lip wobbled and he felt tears gathering before he started crying.

He had only lived here a week, and he already wanted to stay forever. Dropping his boat he grabbed onto Jesper and full out bawled. Jesper rubbed his back and just held him as he cried. At some point he was lifted and rocked a little, but Jesper never relinquished his hold. 

Mogens wasn't sure how long he had cried for, but by the time he was done, Jesper's shoulder was soaked. When he looked at the man's face Jesper only smiled "Feel better?" Mogens nodded and Jesper kissed him on the forehead "Good." 

Then the man yawned "I need coffee…" Mogens pouted "Nap!" Jesper gave him a bemused look "Nap?" Mogens nodded "It's Sunday right? We can nap all day and no one would care!!" Jesper made a strange noise then started to laugh. Mogens gaped at him in wonder, he had never heard Jesper laugh.

Sure the man chuckled, but this was a full out laugh that Mogens could feel and it made him smile. "Ah...you're right...we could do that. You need food first though." Jesper moved back to the kitchen and set Mogens in his chair, then the man picked up the boat and handed it to him. 

Mogens played with it as Jesper got their breakfast ready. He didn't look up until a plate was set in front of him. Jesper had his cup full of tea, and Mogens had his usual mug of milk. Focusing on his food, he barely noticed that the tea was the only thing Jesper had.

Mogens did fully realize it when Jesper gathered the dishes to wash them. Frowning he shifted his weight before looking down again. "Can we nap together?" He caught Jesper looking at him with a turn of his head "Hm? Oh...sure thing kiddo." Mogens smiled and watched Jesper finish the dishes.

Then he held up his arms and Jesper lifted him up. Mogens really liked being carried now that it was an option. Jesper carried him to the bigger bedroom and lay down with him still fully clothed. Mogens was about to say something about it when he heard a soft snore coming from the adult. 

Oh...Jesper must have been really tired then. Slowly and quietly he left the bed, pausing when Jesper's hand twitched. The man still slept though so Mogens crept to the kitchen. Pushing his chair to the counter, he climbed and looked into the cabinets.

…  
They didn't have a lot of food left. Maybe enough to last another week. Puffing his cheeks out he furrowed his brows. "He could've just told me…" He may be a kid, but he knew how to rough it when he needed to. Mogens climbed down and then padded to his room.

Changing first, he then went and checked on Jesper next, then he left his boat there on the bed with the man "Protect him tuggy, I'll be back." With that, he snuck out of the school and up the path to the post office. Right away he could tell he was being watched.

Doing his best not to show his nerves, he continued forward. The snow crunching under his feet was the only sound until something crashed behind him. Glancing back he saw nothing, so he kept going until he reached the nearly lone building on the hill.

Entering, he went straight to his super secret hiding spot, and pulled out a beat up bag. He put it inside one of his pockets and glanced at the chickens before spreading feed for them. He would need to come again to make sure they didn't go without food again.

Then he left the post office and headed back to town. He got as far as the battle bell before a group of red headed children appeared. They had waited for him. He gave a panicked glance towards the school then looked around at the kids. 

He was outnumbered, they would easily be able to beat him and possibly even take his bag. Mogens hunched his shoulders and could feel his heart pounding fast even before the first hit landed. "You think you're all special now doncha?" Another hit landed and Mogens did the best to shield himself with shaking arms. 

It hurt and he was scared. He could tell he might start crying again. A few more hits landed before a loud sound distracted the children hurting him. Before long he heard shouting and the kids made themselves scarce. "That's right you inbred scum! You leave my boy alone!!" 

Jesper! Mogens looked up and sucked in a breath. Jesper looked the most angry he had ever seen. Well...he hadn't really seen the man angry before, but certainly annoyed. This was different and a bit scary to see on the face that was normally smiling. 

Jesper panted, his breath forming small clouds and then he turned and a look of worry replaced the anger. "Mogens! Whatever were you thinking?!" The man knelt in the snow and carefully touched him. Mogens hissed in pain and Jesper jerked his hand back.

Mogens stared as the worry twisted into fear. Jesper was afraid, and Mogens had caused that. He sniffed and whimpered "I'm sorry" he half sobbed and Jesper carefully pulled him into a hug and rubbed his head. "Shh, it's okay. It's fine, you didn't know that would happen." 

Mogens pulled out his bag and put it in one of the man's hands. "I just wanted to get this….sorry for scaring you again." Jesper opened the bag and a range of things crossed his face. "Oh you silly child" then Jesper hugged him again, being careful of his hurts. 

"It's my job to take care if you…" Mogens slowly hugged the man back and felt Jesper shaking. It was then that he noticed that Jesper didn't have a coat on. Mogens moved his head when he felt moisture hitting him. 

Jesper, a full grown adult was crying. The man adjusted his hold and Mogens held tight in return. "C-come on...let's get you p-patched up." Then he was lifted and carried home.


	10. Chapter 10

Jesper had not been aware that Mogens was gone at first. He had truly passed out and was unaware of the child's departure. It wasn't until he rolled to his side and hit something hard with his arm that he started to wake.

Only to find no Mogens, but one toy tugboat. "What on...tuggy did you let him leave?" The boat, being a toy, gave no answer of course. Jesper huffed, muttering about how Mogens' habits were rubbing off on him before searching the whole building for the child.

It was when he was near a window by the door that he spotted Mogens. Outside and being hit by other kids. Jespers heart beat spiked and he stormed out the door, which banged against the side of the building and distracted the kids. Then he was yelling while running, and they scattered before he reached Mogens. 

He panted for breath, then had moved to check Mogens. The boy hissed in pain when he was touched and Jesper had no clue what to do. He didn't have medicine or bandages. "I'm sorry" Mogens said in a watery voice and Jesper just took hold of him and tried to calm his racing thoughts. 

It had only been a week...how was he going to handle more of this? Then Mogens handed him a bag, which, when he opened it, proved to have some coins in it. Oh...oh this silly child. Jesper felt a warmth and hugged the boy, at some point crying because he had been worried, and he was tired, and Mogens had gotten hurt trying to help.

And now...now he was inside trying to treat bruises with water because he had nothing else to use. The coins Mogens had left to get lay on the table. "You're mad ain'tcha?" Mogens asked softly and Jesper shook his head "No, not at you." 

Mogens had returned, and he was more worried about the places the boy had got hit. After doing the best he could, he withdrew then sat with a heavy and tired sigh and then rubbed his eyes for the umpteenth time. He needed sleep, he felt so drained.

"Mr. Jesper?" He raised his head and met the boy's gaze. "Am I really your boy?" Jesper blinked slowly, then recalled he had called Mogens his boy. He managed a smile "Yes, I believe you are." After all it had been a week and he would do just about anything for Mogens. 

Mogens smiled and this time was the one to hug him first. Jesper froze in surprise at first, then gently returned it. "Please try to stop scaring me like that though." Mogens nodded and Jesper rubbed his back just as gently. When Mogens drew away he got up and made himself coffee.

The coins Mogens had brought weren't enough for much of anything. Jesper wasn't even sure how Mogens had gotten the money either. Deciding not to ask he drank his dark brew slowly until a knock sounded from downstairs.

Frowning he headed down and Mogens followed behind. Jesper opened the door to find Klaus there. "Oh…" Mogens pushed past him and tugged on the other man's pants excitedly. "Mr. Klaus! We went to the other town yesterday and went to a toy store but they were all stinky because you make the best toys!!"

Jesper smiled at the child's enthusiasm, and Klaus just looked stunned. "Thank you" the large man finally said after a stretch of silence. Mogens grinned and then ran upstairs again. Jesper watched this with some worry until Mogens reappeared with his boat.

Jesper chuckled and stood a bit to the side to let Klaus inside. He went to Mogens and hunkered down "Want to play outside?" Mogens nodded and Jesper helped the child get the proper clothing on and got his own coat on before they all went outside. 

Klaus started doing measurements, while Mogens filled him in for the rest of the trip to town. Jesper mostly just stood and watched and yawned a few thousand or so times. "Rough night?" Jesper looked at Klaus, and smiled a little "You could say that."

He rubbed his hands together, and checked the sky "How long have we been out here?" Klaus glanced at the sky himself "I'd say an hour." Jesper nodded and turned towards Mogens, if he was feeling chilled, then so was the kid.

"Come on sport, let's get some cocoa" Mogens looked up from a little wall he was building out of snow then nodded "Okay Mr. Jesper." The child grabbed his boat And then they all went inside. "Would you like some too?" He asked while facing Klaus.

The large man looked surprised then slowly smiled "No, I'm fine." Mogens then started bouncing a bit "It's really good! It's the best thing that Mr. Jesper makes." Jesper nodded "That's-- Hey!" He sent a glare towards Mogens that didn't have much heat to it. "I cook just fine!"

Mogens laughed a little "You burn everything though" Jesper felt his face heat. "Well...at least it's not completely burnt to a crisp! Plus you can't cook at all, so no judging!!" He poked Mogens' nose gently and the child just laughed again.

Jesper huffed a little "Honestly…" He looked back to Klaus "It is good though, even if I just make it the way the instructions say to." He shrugged and noticed Klaus was smiling warmly. "I guess one cup wouldn't hurt." 

Mogens yelled happily and dashed upstairs, tracking snow behind him. Jesper shook his head and took his coat and boots off before following. He would clean up the mess later. Klaus dutifully and quietly followed behind. 

Jesper put the pot on, and got the cocoa out, then remembered he only had two cups. Well, he could go without some cocoa, he had already drank some coffee after all. He added more wood to the stove, since he still felt a bit cold and it served as the source of heat for upstairs. 

Rubbing his hands together again, he checked on the cocoa then actually got the cups out. It was pretty quiet. He glanced over and saw Mogens was kind of staring at Klaus in awe, while the large man seemed unsure on what to do about the attention on him.

"Staring is rude Mogens" he said before turning back to his task, so he missed how the boy jumped a little then looked at him in confusion. Deeming the cocoa warm enough, he poured them each a cup and then paused at the table. One cup was a mug, and the other his last teacup. 

Looking between the two waiting he sighed and gave the mug to Klaus, and the teacup to Mogens. Mogens looked at him in confusion and Jesper just shrugged before sitting on a stool after bringing it to the table. He rest his hand on his head and just sat there as the other two males drank their cocoa.


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus drank the admittedly good cocoa and watched Jesper out of the corner of his eye. He may have only known the man for about five days, but he could clearly see that the teacher needed sleep. Mogens kept glancing at the other adult as he carefully held the teacup and drank his own share of the warm brew.

"What about you?" Klaus finally asked and Jesper jerked his head up some before facing him. "Huh?" Klaus held back a smile in reaction to how cute Jesper looked when he was sleepy. Then again Jesper was cute, period. "You aren't going to drink some cocoa yourself?"

Jesper blinked slowly then turned his head back to the way it had been facing and shrugged. "I had coffee earlier" Klaus raised a brow, then looked towards Mogens. The small child looked at his own cup with a frown, then gently pushed it to Jesper. 

Jesper shook his head and ruffled Mogens' hair "It's okay, that's yours. I can drink some later." Oh...so they only had two cups? Jesper pushed the cup back just as gently and yawned again. Mogens pouted some, but did drink more of his share. Jesper smiled and not long after, his eyes drifted shut.

Klaus finished his cocoa and sighed when a soft snore started coming from the other man. Really? How could Jesper sleep half propped up by his arm? Klaus shared a look with Mogens and smiled "Lets get him to bed." 

Mogens nodded and slid out of his seat. Klaus also got up and lifted Jesper carefully. Only to find that the teacher didn't weigh much...or at the very least was not hard to hold. The snoring broke off and Jesper mumbled before moving closer against Klaus.

Klaus flushed a little, then followed Mogens to the proper room. He lay Jesper down only taking off the man's bow tie and glasses before Jesper rolled to his side with a sigh, and then started snoring again. Then Klaus thoughtfully looked at Mogens.

The boy was too young to be alone. Klaus wanted kids himself, but...well, he knew next to nothing about watching one. Leaving the room quietly, he kept his eyes on Mogens, finding the child even smaller this close up. "So" he said and then rubbed the back of his neck "What kind of things do you usually do?" 

Mogens shrugged "We usually have lessons around now, but Mr. Jesper said it was the weekend so we don't need to do that." Klaus nodded, figuring that that made sense. Mogens shifted, adjusting his hold on his boat. "You already ate breakfast right?" 

Mogens nodded and Klaus felt at a loss. It was too early for lunch still, and they had just come inside after a whole hour out in the snow. Mogens just kept looking at him then spoke "Do you like Mr. Jesper?" Klaus widened his eyes then quickly led the child away from Jespers earshot. (Sure the teacher was asleep, but who knows what someone can retain in that state?)

Once they were back in the kitchen Klaus looked at Mogens with a frown. "What makes you think that?" Mogens rocked on his feet. "You finished that desk the first day, but you stuck around." Klaus felt his face warm.

He had indeed finished fixing the desk in one day, it had not taken much after all. Yet he had kept coming back and pretended to work more because he had at first been intrigued by the teacher. What kind of person took a lone child into their home on Smeerensburg? 

As he had listened and watched Jesper teach Mogens lessons, he had started to find the man cute. He had felt so bad about this that he had of course told Lydia. So his wife had come down with him the fourth day. 

Lydia had watched and listened for one day, and had even talked to Jesper some (which Klaus was a bit shy to do himself). Then she had simply told him to follow his heart, which was basically her stamp of approval. Not that Klaus would gather the courage to tell Jesper of his apparent attraction any time soon, but he could find ways to spend time around Jesper.

Like building a playhouse for Mogens, who at the moment was still staring at him in the way only children could seem to manage. "I...guess I do" Mogens nodded "He likes you too I think. I only see him blush that much around you and Mrs. Lydia." 

Klaus blinked and could tell his face was red. How could a kid see such things so clearly? Then all of what Mogens said registered fully. "Both of us?" That was unusual...wasn't it? Then again, Klaus, a married man, had a crush on the local teacher. Mogens nodded enthusiastically and Klaus found a spot to sit.

Mogens climbed onto his leg, somehow bringing the boat with him, then sat as Klaus processed this news. He would need to talk to Lydia again, she was much better with forming friendships than he was. Then maybe in the future they could figure out Klaus liking Jesper, and Jesper liking both Klaus and Lydia, and just all of that.

Mogens tugged on his shirt and he looked down at the child. "Are you really building me a thing to play on?" Klaus smiled and nodded, and Mogens grinned. "I bet it's going to be awesome! Cus everything you make is." Klaus chuckled, still a bit stunned that anyone thought his toys were that good. 

They were simply meant for any children he and Lydia might have. Letting Mogens keep the boat had been a split second decision, but Jesper had looked so relieved and Mogens apparently never let the boat out of his hold. So in the long run it had been worth it (plus he really could just make another one).

As if to prove how worth it was, Mogens started playing with the boat right on his lap. Since the child seemed content to stay that way, Klaus started to relax. They just sat like that until it was lunch time, then Klaus set Mogens down on the ground before seeing what he could make.

Only to find that the cupboards were a tad bit lacking when it came to food. "Hm" he managed to make something for all three of them, and was about to fetch Jesper when he saw the man coming into the kitchen looking only half awake as he sat at his spot.

Klaus smiled and sat himself, watching as Mogens dug in enthusiastically, and Jesper at a much more normal pace. "Chew" the teacher said, sounding like he had said it many times before. Mogens slowed just a little, and Klaus' smile grew.

They were what he would picture a natural father and son to be like. He hoped when he had children that he could be just as patient as Jesper was towards Mogens. After they were done eating, Jesper washed the dishes and Klaus helped dry them and put them away.

Jesper looked up at him and smiled, still looking sleepy "Thanks big guy." Klaus nodded and Jesper smiled a bit wider before straightening out his shirt. "I think I can handle it from here. I feel a bit more rested now." Klaus nodded again, finding that Jesper did indeed look a little more awake.

Jesper went with him all the way to the door. "See you tomorrow?" The teacher asked and Klaus smiled with yet another nod. "Yes" he added, remembering that talking might be better than silence. Jesper practically beamed, which for him was proof that Mogens was right. 

"All right then...see you." Then the teacher slowly closed the door and Klaus headed home, preparing himself for the barrage of questions Lydia would have for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Klaus' POV is sometimes harder for me, I don't know why.


	12. Chapter 12

As promised, Klaus showed up the next day...with Lydia. Klaus would go outside and work, while Lydia sat and listened to his lessons. Jesper was still nervous about this at first, but slowly started treating her like a student.

Mogens found this amusing, and Lydia didn't seem to mind. Of course, that was after a whole two weeks of the same pattern, but at least he didn't feel like a fool as he taught. When he wasn't teaching, he and Lydia would just talk as Mogens played outside or they would just stay in the school where it was warm.

On one day during the two week mark, they were outside and Jesper cut off with a coughing fit. Lydia frowned, Klaus turned to see what was going on, and Mogens froze with a sad look on his face. Jesper huffed "Oh it's just a cough! It _is_ cold out you know." 

Mogens didn't look convinced and Jesper sighed. He hunkered down and held out his arms, and the child soon ran into them. Jesper hugged Mogens "I'll be fine." Mogens clung to him and he stood, easily supporting him.

"You better be pops" Mogens said and Jesper smiled then blinked with a frown "Wait, what did you just call me?" Mogens moved a little to meet his gaze. "Pops" the kid look set on keeping the title and Jesper felt this warmth just fill him up and he grinned.

Lydia giggled "You do look like a pops with that mustache." Jesper looked at her in confusion "What? Facial hair is quite common thank you! Why even Klaus has some!" Klaus moved closer upon hearing his name. "Yes, but I have a full beard. I'm not sure what you have on your face." 

Jesper moved his mouth rather like a fish would. Were they making fun of him?! Mogens shifted in his hold "That's why you should shave it." Jesper snapped his attention to the child. "Don't start that again!" 

Lydia looked thoughtful "Actually, you wouldn't look bad without it." Jesper turned towards her with a slightly exaggerated gasp. Then Klaus chuckled "I have to agree" Jesper turned again "Klaus?! Eh too??" All three of his teasers laughed and he huffed with a fierce pout.

He was not truly mad, even if it did hurt him a little to know they all hated his facial hair. "Well I like it, and there's nothing wrong with that!" He gave a sniff and turned his nose up. He could have acted completely offended all day if not for another cough wracking through his chest and throat.

Okay, so it was a pretty bad cough, but still just a cough. Jesper rubbed his neck when he was done. It really hurt too. "Maybe we should go inside" Lydia said gently, all teasing seemingly forgotten. Klaus nodded and started to lead Jesper inside, and since he was still holding Mogens, the child was naturally brought along.

This proceeded even all the way upstairs, where he was seated on a new chair (where had that come from?), given a blanket by Klaus as Lydia took Mogens and then he was wrapped up in said blanket before he could fully register that he was in the rarely used living room.

So maybe it was an old chair, but he hadn't been paying attention to it. Klaus built a fire in the fireplace and Lydia went to the kitchen with Mogens. Jesper watched this all with slight confusion as he kept the blanket in place. 

Klaus finished with the fire and wandered into the kitchen himself, and Mogens came into the living room and sat on the rug with his boat. Mogens started playing and Jesper was starting to feel drowsy with warmth when he was handed a mug of cocoa. Blinking to stay awake he smiled at Lydia and drank the warm liquid slowly.

The room stayed pretty quiet as he drank, even when Klaus and Lydia also came into the room. It...was rather nice actually. The couple had become such a normality now that even their silent company was appreciated. Jesper paused and realized the two were his friends. 

Likely his only ones on the island. "Thank you" he said and the two smiled at him. Jesper smiled back and finished off his cocoa before pulling the blanket closed again and relaxing into the chair. It was good to just relax and know Mogens couldn't get up to much trouble.

To know that two adults would likely stay if he fell asleep was also really nice. Smiling to himself, he sank into the blankets, soaking up the warmth and taking full advantage of his moment of respite. Eyes growing heavy he drifted off sitting right there in front of the fire.

***

When he woke up, the fire was lower and it was darker outside. Jesper sat up and rubbed his eyes then looked around. No one was in the same room as him anymore. Frowning he stood and stretched, grunting as something popped back into place. 

He walked around the upstairs and checked the other rooms. It was odd to not feel too worried. Klaus and Lydia were adults, and we're likely watching Mogens carefully. Scratching his chest he finally spotted them all playing outside, and having a snowball fight.

It was Lydia and Mogens against Klaus, but Klaus was really just standing there and letting the snow hit him. Jesper smiled with a warm chuckle that devolved into a light cough. Well, at least it didn't feel as bad as before. He moved to go join them, and spotted his reflection on the way. 

He paused and pulled on his mustache lightly before frowning at himself. After a moment he headed to the bathroom and just shaved the whole blasted thing off. Mogens hated it, Lydia said he would look bad without it and even Klaus would prefer him without it.

 _I'm not doing this to make them happy!_ he thought with a flush, and as he dried his face he had to pause again, fully realizing that he liked both Lydia and Klaus equally. He covered his now clean shaven face and blushed deeply. "I am so screwed." 

After a moment of composing himself, he sighed and looked at his reflection one last time before heading downstairs and then outside. "I'm not sure if this is fair or not, what with two against one." He smiled a little as they faced him. 

Mogens formed another snowball "Well, his hands are so big! The snowballs he makes would be too large!!" Jesper put his hands on his hips "Be nice Mogens. His hands are just fine. It is you who is incredibly small." Mogens just laughed.

Klaus chuckled then opened his mouth, then his brows furrowed for a moment before he looked surprised. Jesper gave a more nervous smile even as a snowball splat against the other man's face. Then Lydia gasped and Jesper rubbed his arm while flushing.

Finally Mogens noticed that he was the only one still playing and looked to see what the big deal was. "You finally shaved it!!" The child shouted while pointing. Jesper shifted his weight "Well, it was three votes against one so…" he shrugged.

Clearing his throat he tried to get a handle of himself "Do you need one more?" Just like that they went back to playing, with Jesper on the same side as Klaus. They played until it got too dark to see the snowballs and went to their respective homes with cheerful good nights and promises to see each other the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there is some hurt in this chapter

Mogens had never realized how expressive Jesper could be until now. He could tell the teacher was upset by something, and when he looked at the clock he could guess what. 

They had finished the first lesson of the day, and there was no Klaus and Lydia. The other two adults had said they would come back. Mogens looked at his writing work and twirled his pencil. "I hear...that sometimes it snows up in the mountains even if it doesn't snow here."

Jesper met his gaze and gave a grunt before lowering his gaze. Then the man coughed for about the hundredth time or so since that morning. It didn't sound as bad as the night before, but it seemed to be stubbornly staying with the teacher. 

When did the cough even start? Mogens had been so wrapped up in playing and learning that he couldn't recall the starting point for it. It had been more than just two days though. Jesper took a drink from the mug (likely tea) then cleared his throat a little before picking up his pencil.

The adult started to doodle, which was a pretty common habit for him while Mogens did his own work. This time though, Jesper didn't seem that taken by his usual hobby. Mogens slid off his seat and went over to the bigger desk. "Can I see pops?"

Jesper looked at him, then picked him up and placed him on the thin legs that served as Jesper's lap. Jesper shuffled the papers to what Mogens guessed was the start. Mogens looked at each picture carefully. At first it was some townspeople, likely seen from the windows.

Some wildlife was scattered through, and then there were drawings of...Mogens. Different angles and expressions, but it was him all right. Mogens supposed he was the closest thing around constantly. At the end was a rough that was starting to look like Klaus. 

Wait...so his pops could draw from memory? "You could sell these" he pointed to the ones with wildlife. "Not really sure how folk would react to you drawing them." Jesper smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thanks" then the man lay his head on top of Mogens'. 

Mogens didn't mind, Jespers weight was...kind of comfortable? It never felt too heavy when Jesper leaned against him. Still heavy though. So when he heard a snore, he pouted and then carefully left the adults lap, making sure Jespers head went to the desk softly.

Then he stood there and hoped Jesper really would be okay. Mogens always got nervous when other people got sick. He wasn't even sure why. Mogens reached out and touched Jesper's brow. It was warm...warmer than it should be.

Mogens shifted and glanced out the window. He knew he shouldn't leave on his own, Jesper definitely didn't like that. But if Jesper was getting a fever on top of the cough then he needed help. Mogens made a face realizing that meant going to the ferryman.

Mogens didn't like the ferryman. There was just something about the man that made him uneasy. If it was for Jesper though… Sighing to himself he got his things, and once again left tubby to protect the teacher. 

Then he left and went towards the docks. At least in this direction there weren't as many people. The buildings were a bit more wrecked this way too. He picked up his pace and half jogged the rest of the way only to find that the boat was gone. Now what?

Spotting a bit of paper, he moved closer and read that the ferry would be back before lunch. Mogens glanced at the sky and then hugged himself. The seasons might be shifting to 'warmer' weather, but it was still plenty cold out. Lunch wasn't too far though, so Mogens just moved around and entertained himself. 

It was a bit after lunch when he finally spotted the boat returning. Mogens ran to the end of the dock and bounced as he waited. The boat wasn't empty, there was a nice carriage on it...and a very pretty lady. Actually the lady looked like Jesper, but a female (and not quite as thin). 

Mogens stared at her until the boat docked and she came right to him, bending down a little and smiling sweetly. "Hello little boy, do you know how to get to the school?" Mogens nodded, somewhat distracted by the woman. She was dressed in a nice dress and had a fancy hat on.

The woman smiled and straightened and motioned to her cart, which had moved down the dock already. "Come, I'll give you a reward when we get there." Mogens didn't really care about that part. He hesitated "Um...I needed the ferryman, can he come too?" The woman looked at him, then nodded before helping him into the cart and the ferryman climbed in before they were moving back to town.

Mogens gave what directions he needed to and soon enough they were back where he started. When the carriage door opened he climbed out himself and ran to the door. When he opened the door he paused.  
The teacher's desk was destroyed and Mogens also spotted a hole in the side of the building. 

"Pops?" He moved forward, eyeing the hole with a frown. He had lived on this island his whole life, so he knew cannon damage when he saw it. When he got closer to the damaged desk, he caught sight of Jesper laying on the ground and bleeding. "Pops!" 

He ran the rest of the way, and looked over Jespers body with panic. What did he do? He was just a kid. "Oh dear...Jespie…" Mogens looked up and teared up when he saw the woman. Right there were adults here, he looked towards the ferryman. "You've gotta help him!" 

The ferryman blinked, scratched his head and then moved to check the damage done. Mogens was picked up and gave a small start until he realized it was the woman. She seemed nice enough. Sniffing he sought out the comfort of a gentle but firm hold and started crying. 

The woman rubbed his back, just like Jesper would. "So" she said softly "Are you the child he said he took in?" Mogens nodded slowly, watching the ferryman work from the corner of his eye. "He's all I have" he said while gripping at her dress.  
More back rubs came at this and he hid his face, not wanting to look at the blood anymore.

"Then I suppose, that makes you my grandchild by proxy" he sniffed and peeked up at her face. She was smiling warmly at him, but he could still see some worry around her eyes. "I am Jesper's mother you see, so if he takes care of you, then I will as well." 

Mogens nodded and rest his head fully against her shoulder. Being held by her was different than when Jesper did so, but it was still nice. A loud crack sounded and he flinched while hiding his face and whimpering. "Shh it's okay, my Jespie is a strong boy. He'll be fine…" 

Mogens wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. He still nodded, wanting to believe what she said. After a long enough stretch that he was starting to fall asleep, the ferryman stood and faced them. "I've done what I could, I'm not honestly the best for this sort of thing, but I am likely the only one that even has a little skill in it."

The lady nodded "Thank you, if it wouldn't be a bother, would you please help get him to his bed?" The ferryman nodded and carried Jesper all the way to the big bedroom. "Thank you" she handed the ferryman something and he tipped his hat before leaving. Mogens was set down so the lady could change Jespers clothes then she tucked the teacher in and kissed Jesper's forehead.

After that, she took Mogens' hand and they went to the kitchen together. "How about some lunch, I'm sure you're hungry." Mogens nodded, and rubbed his eyes with one hand as they walked in the kitchen. He got in his usual seat and she busied herself getting the things she needed to make him a meal.


	14. Chapter 14

Mogens ate slowly, worry still clenching at his gut despite Jesper's mother giving him assurances. Sure he had seen people hurt on the island before, but this was the first time someone he cared about has gotten hurt. Was this the way Jesper had felt when he vanished only to be beat up?

If so it wasn't a good feeling. Jesper's mother started cleaning the area, making soft sounds as if she was disappointed by the state of things. Mogens saw her glancing down the hall a few times though. So maybe she was just as worried as he was. 

Mogens finished his food when he heard a cough shortly followed by a scream. Mogens flinched and covered his ears and Jesper's mom hurried to the big bedroom. After a moment, Mogens followed, hovering near the doorway. Jesper was awake and in obvious pain. 

Jesper's mother was talking to him and trying to soothe him. Mogens moved closer, gripping at the end of the bed. "...maybe we should get Mr. Klaus, after all, if he can fix a desk, he could fix Pops right?" Jesper moved his head a little, looking at Mogens.

"Oh...my boy…" Jesper pat the bed, and Mogens went to the spot. Jesper wrapped his right arm around Mogens. "It doesn't work…" the man groaned, having tried to move his injured arm as well. "It doesn't work that way." Mogens teared up "You need help though, and the scary ferryman already did what he could."

Jesper blinked, his eyes hazy with pain and he sighed. "Might...have to go to the mainland then." Mogens looked what he could see of Jesper over. It looked like the left side of the man had been hurt the most. The ferryman had wrapped a few spots up with what looked like dirty rags.

Mogens carefully drew closer to Jesper and could feel the man breathing and sometimes hissing or groaning in pain. Without something to at least help with the pain, Jesper likely wouldn't be sleeping more. Mogens hid his face and started to cry again. Jesper rubbed his back slowly, but soon stopped when it proved to be too much movement for right now.

Mogens did his best not to move, wanting to stay by Jesper's side. When Jesper's breathing changed a little Mogens peeked up and saw that the man was resting, but not yet in a true sleep. Feeling a hand rub his head he looked around.

His grandmother by proxy smiled gently "Are there no doctor's?" She asked softly and he shook his head. "There's a plant person" he said back as softly as he could. She nodded and looked at Jesper sadly "I will see if they at least have something for his pain." Mogens nodded and gave her directions there.

"Will you stay and watch him?" Mogens nodded and her smile widened. "I leave him in your protection then." She gave him a kiss on the head then left the room. Mogens settled into his spot, determined to stay awake and protect his pops.

***

Jesper didn't really fall back to sleep, so he was aware of when his mom left. He was also aware of when Mogens fell asleep, despite a valiant effort to stay awake. Jesper tried to rest, or at the very least not move, it hurt like hell to move. 

His left side was full of pain, his left leg a source of agony. He coughed a few times and grit his teeth so he didn't yell and wake Mogens back up. The damn cough had been around for at least a week now, seeming the worst last night. Snuggling in a blanket by a fire had just lessened it back to a cough that wasn't so harsh. 

It still hurt plenty though, especially with his new injuries. Turning his head just a little he moved his right arm to hold Mogens better. The kid had looked so upset at the end of the bed. And suggesting they get Klaus had been enough to make him want to scoop the child up in a tight hug (if he could).

Mogens' heart was in the right place, but he was still young, and didn't know fully how the world worked. Jesper tried to adjust himself just a little, hissing softly, but in the end feeling slightly more comfortable. It wasn't long after that that his mother returned.

"They said this was all they had" she presented a tea cup that had a strong scent coming from it. She helped him sit up enough to drink. Jesper coughed after the first sip and made a face at the taste. "I know dear" his mother said softly "It should help though." 

Jesper somehow managed to get the rest down and then his mom lay him back down. Jesper was so glad she was here… Wait, _why_ was she here? He frowned and met her gaze. He only shifted his expression slightly, a trick he had learned from watching his dad.

His mom tried to hide a smile and soon sighed. "I was just worried dear. Your last letter had me concerned about your welfare." Jesper sighed in turn "It's normally better. Just a bit of bad luck today. " He would have chuckled if he wasn't in so much pain.

His mom gave him a look that meant she doubted him. "I mean it mom, ish normally bedder." He yawned and blinked sleepily and his mom carefully rubbed his head. "Rest my little Jespie, we can talk of this later." Jesper made some sort of sound of protest, but a few seconds later was out for the count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kitlaurie if your still reading this, may I use the name Dahlia for Jespers mom?


	15. Chapter 15

Mogens woke and flushed when he realized he had failed in watching over Jesper. Squirming, he scooted off the bed and walked to the bathroom. After he finished he crawled back into the bed and carefully lay next to Jesper again. 

When he checked the teacher, it looked like he was resting better, so grandmother by proxy had likely found medicine. Mogens relaxed, glad that his pops would get some real rest. It didn't take him long to fall back asleep, but he was sure Jesper's mother was in the building somewhere.

***

When Mogens woke again, he was hungry. Jesper's mom was in the room and when his stomach growled loud enough to be heard, she smiled and lifted him from the bed and they went to the kitchen together. After he ate, he went in search of tuggy.

Remembering that he had left the toy boat on the desk, he carefully went downstairs. Chilled air greeted him and he glanced at the hole in the wall before looking around the broken desk. He tried to avoid looking at the dried blood, but it was hard not to notice it.

He rubbed his arms for warmth and spotted the front of his boat. He pulled it from the other wreckage, and frowned. It was only half of the toy. Mogens looked around again, but it was cold and the dried blood made him uneasy. 

So he took what he had found and went upstairs. He didn't really play much, having only half a boat wasn't as fun. Sighing, he went back to Jesper's room and just kind of stayed near his grandmother by proxy. 

The only time he left was for food, or to use the bathroom. If he was tired, he'd lay next to Jesper as carefully as he could. Jesper woke a few times, once the man started to cry right off the bat. Jesper's mom always had medicine ready, and after taking it Jesper would soon pass back out.

It was on the third day of this that Mogens woke to a high heat next to him. Jesper's fever had been building the whole time, and now it was high enough to physically feel when Mogens was next to him. Jesper was also sweating, and would often mutter in his sleep. 

Mogens helped how he could, given the task of wiping Jesper's brow off as Jesper's mom rechecked the teacher's wounds. Mogens could see the worry clearly on the woman's face, the expression so much like Jesper's that Mogens stayed quiet.

"I need to leave for a little bit. Keep doing that dear, I'll be back as quick as I can." Mogens nodded and kept his task up. Jesper opened his eyes at some point and looked at him before just smiling and closing his eyes again. Mogens wasn’t sure how to react to that, so he just continued to wipe the wet brow dry.

When Jesper’s mother came back, she wasn’t alone, the ferryman was with her. He was lifted by the lady while the ferryman lifted Jesper, being careful of the injuries. Mogens looked to Jesper’s mother with a worried frown. She sighed and rubbed his head “I think we need to get him to a real doctor. I think a few of his injuries got infected.” Mogens gripped onto her as they got ready to leave.

Mogens wasn’t fully sure what was going on, only that Jesper was hurt enough that they were leaving the island to go to a doctor. As they rode in the fancy carriage, Jesper coughed harshly and groaned afterwards, but his eyes stayed closed, so Mogens wasn’t sure if the man had woken or not. 

When they reached the boat Jesper was laid on one seat of the carriage so that his legs stayed straight. “You can stay in here with him dear, it should be a bit warmer than being on the boat.” Jesper’s mother said and Mogens nodded and sat on the opposite seat from Jesper. The raspy breathing of before had gotten worse, to the point where the normal snore was gone.

Mogens curled up on himself and had a sudden thought that Jesper might actually die. Whimpering he hugged his knees and teared up a little. “Mogens…” he looked up to find that Jesper was actually awake and looking at him. “Come here…” the man motioned weakly and Mogens slid off his seat and went over. 

Jesper pulled him up with one arm and a wince before setting Mogens on his lap. “It’s going to be okay” Mogens shook his head but lay against the man’s chest when Jesper guided him that way. He could hear Jesper’s heartbeat, still going strong despite the man being hurt and sick at the same time. Jesper rubbed his back a few times before stopping.

Mogens checked on the man to find that he had fallen back asleep, or at the very least was resting again. Mogens stayed laying against the warm chest, not even concerned that he could catch whatever it was that the man had. 

It was reassuring to hear a heartbeat and to feel Jesper breathing. He was barely aware of the boat moving. "When I grow up…" he bit his lip "I want to be a doctor, and help people on the island who need it." 

Jesper gave a raspy chuckle "Sounds good Mogens, you...certainly have the heart for it." Mogens adjusted himself just a little so his head was against Jesper's shoulder. "Guess I should practice reading more, huh?" 

Jesper laughed, which turned into coughing that lasted longer than normal. By the end Jesper was practically gasping for air. Mogens teared up and curled up in Jesper's lap. Jesper rubbed some of his tears away.

Mogens tried to hide his face and Jesper sighed. "It's okay to cry, even I cry, you've seen it." Mogens had, more than once. "It's also okay to accept comfort when it's offered." Jesper rubbed his cheek again. This time Mogens moved into it.

"You're just a kid Mogens, and there's nothing wrong with actin like one." Mogens looked up at Jesper, who didn't look fully awake. "You can be a kid…" the man blinked slowly "No shame 'n it." Mogens frowned and reached up to touch Jesper's face.

It was very hot, Mogens had to draw his hand away. "Where's tuggy?" Jesper asked and Mogens sniffed "Broke." Jesper frowned "Sorry, it was on the desk...my fault...shoulda protected it." Jesper laid his head back "Happen fast...everything go boom…" 

Jesper closed his eyes and Mogens pat himself before taking off his scarf and wiping the teacher's brow with it. The door opened and Jesper's mother peeked in. "How is he?" 

Mogens wiped his face "He's warmer, and he started talking weird...he was using the wrong words." Jesper's mom sighed and got inside. "We just have a little further to go." Mogens felt the cart start to move and Mogens settled on Jesper, doing his best to wipe the man's forehead when it was needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Mogens was unsure on how far they traveled. He slept at some point and was woken up by Jesper coughing. Then after what seemed like too long to the boy, they had arrived to their destination. Or so Mogens guessed since the carriage stopped and Jesper’s mother got out to get help. Mogens stayed where he was until she returned and offered to hold him.

He really was getting used to being carried around now. The doctor’s was a bigger building than he would have guessed at first, but then again on the island, the biggest buildings belonged to the heads of the two clans. He was held all the way inside, and then ended up on his grandmother by proxy’s lap. 

When he looked up at her in question she shook her head. “They are looking Jesper over dear, it’s for the best if we stay out of their way so that they can work.” Mogens guessed that made sense, but part of him was curious about what the doctor’s were doing. He was being serious when he said he wanted to be a doctor, even if the thought about being one had seemed to come from nowhere.

After a space of time, he started to relax against Jesper’s mom. The last few days had been pretty draining, even for a kid. Jesper’s mom started to hum lightly and Mogens found himself drifting off in her hold.

***

Mogens woke up and found that he was alone. He rubbed his eyes and looked around in confusion. He was still at the doctor’s, he slid off the chair he had been put on and went looking for anyone. It seemed awfully empty. Mogens picked up his pace and went down the almost never ending hallway. 

“Mogens” he turned to the voice and saw Jesper in one of the rooms. He felt some relief as he entered, glad that his pops was awake. Jesper was also sitting up, and looked at him with a frown. “Mogens...I will not be taking care of you any longer.” Mogens froze, and felt uneasy again. “W-why? Did I do something wrong?”

Jesper moved his head, and Mogens couldn’t read the adult’s expression anymore. “Please...don’t leave me alone again” Mogens had tears running down his face. “Pops-” Jesper yelled, interrupting what he would have said. “I’M NOT YOUR POPS! I ONLY TOOK YOU IN BECAUSE I WAS BORED. IT’S OVER!!!” Mogens flinched at the words, his biggest fear had come to life.

He turned and ran out the room, rushing down the halls and passing room after room, after room. The place was like a maze, everytime he thought he found a way out, it turned out to be a dead end. Eventually he sat on the ground and hugged his knees, sobbing and shaking. 

He didn’t want to be alone again. He wanted Jesper to keep him and love him, and teach him more. He wanted to play with actual toys, and see Klaus and Lydia again and ask why they had gone away. He wanted to be held and soothed like Jesper had done so many times before.

As if his wish had been answered, he felt an arm wrap around him and a hand running against his head. “Shhh, it’s okay…” 

***

Mogens woke up again, and realized he had been dreaming. However, he really was being held and a hand was rubbing his head. “You’re safe my dear boy” Mogens slowly looked up and found that he was laying against Jesper. He must have been moved at some point. Jesper offered a tired smile. “Bad dream?” Mogens nodded.

“You...you said you wouldn’t take care of me no more.” Jesper poked his nose "It's anymore, not no more." Mogens smiled a little at the gentle correction. "Why wouldn't I take care of you then?" 

Mogens adjusted himself "Uh...I think you said you...were bored?" Jesper huffed and kissed the top of his head. "That's silly" the man said and Mogens looked down a little. "Is it?" Jesper stopped rubbing his head and lifted his head by his chin. 

"Mogens, I have no reason to abandon you like that." Mogens sniffed "What if you do get bored of me?" Jesper frowned, looking upset. "I very much doubt that would happen" the man sighed "You can stay with me as long as you wish, but I bet you'll be the one to leave, and not the other way around." 

Mogens blinked "Me leave?" Jesper rubbed his cheek "You want to be a doctor right? You'd have to go to school, you might meet a fine lady too. Get married, have your own kids...and forget all about your pops." Mogens shook his head "I would never!"

Jesper smiled again "You can't promise that...just like I can't completely promise I won't leave… I do promise that I will do my best to stick around though." Mogens processed this the best he could. "You mean you might die." 

Jesper met his gaze "Everyone dies Mogens, it is a part of life. It's not something anyone can control." Mogens frowned "I won't let you die! Once I'm a doctor, I can help you live forever!" Jesper chuckled, but his eyes looked sad. 

"All right…I look forward to that" Jesper moved him then, only grunting a little as he was settled on the man's chest. Mogens watched the man and adjusted himself a little, then blinked. "Pops?" Jesper had closed his eyes, but still responded "Hm?"

Mogens looked down the bed and gripped at Jesper's front. "Where's your leg?" Jesper's left leg was gone, well, maybe not all the way, there was a bit right under where Jesper's hip lay. "They...had to take it off. It was making me sick." 

Mogens furrowed his brow "While I was sleeping?" Jesper grunted "Started back home" Mogens held on tighter "It's my fault...I left…" Jesper opened his eyes and raised his head "No, don't you dare even think that! You were worried because I was sick, and did the right thing." 

Mogens blinked "I did?" Jesper nodded "You did" the man laid his head back and sighed. "If you hadn't done that, worse could have happened than losing a leg." Mogens moved his hands and hugged Jesper the best he could. 

He never wanted to let go. "I won't forget you pops" he said softly "I love you too much for that." Jesper wrapped an arm around him and squeezed. "I love you too kiddo" Mogens smiled and sighed softly, and let Jesper sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip and Klaus' POV
> 
> Next chapter will be a larger time skip

It had been a few weeks since Klaus had gone down to town. A mixture of guilt and bad weather had kept him up in the cabin with Lydia. All this time he had thought Jesper was around his age, maybe a little older. 

Once the man shaved though, he looked like...well like he had basically just come of age. Too young to even consider dating or confessing feelings towards, and likely too young to raise a child on his own.

That was a different concern. Mogens was just a kid, and fairly young to boot. Klaus sighed and set aside the new toy he had been making, and turned to get up, only to freeze.

There was a woman in the workshop who had blonde hair and similar features to Jesper. "Hello" she said with a smile "Are you the carpenter?" Klaus blinked, feeling like he was reliving a moment in his life. Then he nodded, and she grinned.

"Good! I have a job for you!!" She then turned and went outside. Klaus got up, feeling confused. When he went outside he saw a nice carriage waiting and the lady entering. She paused and looked back towards him "Do you know your way to the school?" 

Klaus nodded again and the woman nodded "I don't think you could fit in here, so please come with your own cart dear." Klaus raised a brow, only Lydia really called him dear, but it felt completely different coming from his wife. 

The nice carriage moved to leave and Klaus came back to the present and headed to his own cart. When he reached the school, he sighed, knowing the teacher would likely want to know where he had been and why.

Except Jesper wasn't there. The teacher's desk was smashed, and dried blood was on the floor. The wall towards the outside had a hole, and some snow had blown inside. "You can fix all this right?" The woman asked and Klaus nodded, wondering what had happened.

The woman went upstairs and he was left alone to see what the damage was so he knew what he needed to fix it. He moved the desk at some point and found the back half of the toy boat Mogens treasured so much. 

That along with the blood...had Mogens gotten hurt? Had Jesper? Had _both_ of them been hurt? The woman reappeared with some suitcases. "I can fix this in...a month." He motioned to the wall "I will have to make a new desk, and the floor also needs repaired, that could take longer."

The woman nodded and came over to him "That's fine, it will be some time before Jesper comes back anyway." So the teacher was coming back? Klaus wasn't sure why that was a huge relief to him. The woman looked him over and then brought out a coin purse.

"I'll pay you now, that way you can continue to avoid my son." There was a bite to her words now and Klaus felt like a child being scolded. Her words echoed in his head. Her son...her _son_ , this was Jesper's mother? 

"I wasn't avoiding him" he found himself saying and she narrowed her eyes in the same way Jesper did when doubting something that was said. "Yet you didn't visit once while he was sick, and he says you're his friend." 

Sick? All he knew about was the cough...had that...had that gotten worse? Pushing that away for now he shuffled his feet. "There was a storm in the mountains." Jesper's mother pressed her lips together, but didn't look as doubtful.

Klaus moved and lifted the desk again, this time to carry it outside. It was then that he saw the cannonball. There was more floor damage where it had landed. Klaus frowned and eyed the blood again uneasily. 

His thoughts about it were broken when some money was held out to him. He looked at it, then to Jesper's mother. "For your work" Klaus shifted the desk and took the money slowly. "Is he okay? I mean...he's pretty young so he will be fine, right?"

Jesper's mother gave him an odd look “Do you mean Mogens or Jesper?” Klaus furrowed his brows, it should be obvious right? “Jesper” said man’s mother scoffed “My son is thirty, I may consider that young, but there is no reason for you to do so.”

Klaus blinked and then nearly dropped the desk “Thirty?!” Jesper looked much younger than that! The teacher’s mother sighed “Yes, thirty, I know he looks younger, but that’s always been the case. It’s the whole reason he grew out that silly mustache. To look more his age.” The woman looked him over again and then towards the damage that had been done to the floor.

“I am hoping you can repair all of this?” She asked while looking back at him and he nodded. She smiled and gave a nod before heading towards the front door. Klaus followed, setting the ruined desk by the door. “When will he be back?” he really felt bad now and owed Jesper a huge apology for his misunderstanding. 

Then again Lydia had agreed with him that maybe they should be more careful and keep their distance, so he would have to tell her about this new information as well. Jesper’s mother turned to him “I think in about six months, he is still recovering from getting hurt.” Klaus bowed his head a little, so it had been Jesper who had been hurt.

“My boy is strong, and he’s pretty set on being a teacher here, if only for Mogens’ sake.” Klaus looked up and nodded. “That gives you plenty of time to fix things up, and Mr. Carpenter…” The woman’s expression shifted from a kind smile to a steely gaze that any angry mother could make. “If you hurt my son in any way, I will find a way to ruin your livelihood” the woman smiled again and Klaus felt a shiver go down his spine. 

“Good day sir” she gave a curtsey and then left, leaving Klaus there feeling stunned and properly scolded.


	18. Chapter 18

Jesper got out of the carriage and then helped Mogens out, careful to have all the child's weight on his right side. He soon set Mogens down. "You ready?" Mogens nodded and Jesper smiled. All their things had been sent ahead so they wouldn't have to worry about it.

Jesper moved forward, making sure to use his cane properly. It was still hard relying on it, even after six months of recovery. As for his new leg...well, moving it in the snow was a new experience. As they reached the boat, Mogens hid from the ferryman like he had last time. 

Jesper just paid the man then sat down and rubbed what was left of his leg. "I'm fine" he said to Mogens, who was looking upset. "It just feels different in the cold." Mogens climbed onto his lap and looked determined "I'll keep it warm then!" 

Jesper chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Thank you" he said and kissed Mogens' forehead. The body warmth did help some, even if the weight hurt a bit. Ignoring his pain in favor of making Mogens happy, Jesper relaxed against the side of the boat. 

The start of the trip was quiet, with Mogens falling asleep against his chest. "You back for good teach?" The ferryman asked, gaining Jesper's attention. "That's the plan…" He furrowed his brows "Mogens called me teach at first…" the ferryman shrugged and Jesper looked the man over more carefully.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" He gaped at the man " _You're_ his father?!" There were enough similarities anyway. The other man shushed him as Mogens shifted in his sleep. Jesper winced and gently adjusted the child so it wouldn't hurt as much. 

When it was clear Mogens was still asleep, both men sighed. Jesper gave the ferryman a sharp look. The ferryman grimaced then nodded "I wasn't really allowed to be a part of his life. Madam always said it was just a drunken mistake, so I kept my distance."

Jesper raised a brow and wrapped an arm around his boy. The ferryman chuckled "Trust me teach, I'm fine with how it wound up. You're a much better father than I coulda been." Jesper blinked and then smiled a little. "I'm sure you could have done fine" he said gently and the other man just shrugged. 

Silence filled the space again and Jesper looked out to the sea. "He wants to be a doctor" he said as casually as he could manage. The ferryman grunted and silence stretched again. Jesper shifted his weight the best he could and gave a light hiss. 

The ferryman looked back at him "You gonna be okay with that leg?" Jesper sighed "I'm going to have to be, it's not like I would keep Mogens from his home." Even if said home was an island full of fighting. The ferryman grunted again and looked forward. "You probably could of."

Jesper gave the man a questioning look, but the ferryman offered no explanation to the statement. The rest of the trip went by in silence and Jesper carefully stood while still holding Mogens. It was a lot harder with a fake leg on, but he managed before grabbing his cane.

"Well...off we go. See you around ferryman." The man in question gave him a lazy salute and Jesper headed towards the town. It was a slow trip, he had to fight against the snow and manage Mogens' weight on top of his own. When they entered the school house, he sighed in relief.

He walked to the steps and then groaned softly. **_Stairs._** His new most hated thing in the world. Jesper knew he couldn't make it upstairs while holding Mogens _and_ dragging the fake leg along as well. Huffing he turned towards the school room and then froze.

The most beautiful desk he had ever seen was sitting in place of his old one. The floors looked different too, but he barely registered that as he walked to the new chair. It was also very beautiful, and he could tell who had made both. "Klaus…"

Maybe the other man did still care about him somehow. Jesper carefully sat in the chair, and rubbed a hand over the surface of the desk. Then he pulled out each drawer but the bottom one on his right hand side. It was either stuck or locked somehow. 

As he felt over the smooth underside, he felt something under his fingers. It kind of felt like a button. Jesper half shrugged and pushed it in. A click sounded and he heard something thump in the top drawer on his left.

More than a little intrigued, he reopened it and saw the bottom had gone upwards. There was a letter in the formerly hidden space. Jesper took it out and managed to open it while still keeping Mogens on his lap. 

The letter was simple and read as such:  
 _Dear Jesper,  
Klaus and I are sorry for not visiting, if we had, perhaps we could have helped. In a sign of apology, Klaus has made this desk and has hidden things inside, including this letter. I hope you can find them all, and I also hope you can forgive us._

_Hoping for the best in your recovery,  
Lydia_

Jesper teared up, and smiled. It was nice to know he still had his friends, and that he had indeed been worried over. He just hadn't been sure since they had not come before his trip to the mainland. 

Sighing, he put the letter back, and then closed the hidden apartment. It clicked in place, which seemed to cause a chain reaction until a part of the edge above his legs popped out towards him.

"Huh" so this desk was one giant puzzle? Jesper grinned "Interesting" he actually enjoyed puzzles. It would take up time when Mogens was doing his lessons. Right now though, the boy was waking up, judging by him moving and rubbing his eyes with a half awake expression. 

"Whas interestin?" Jesper smiled "This desk that Klaus made." Mogens blinked slowly and looked towards the desk. "Oh...it's really nice" Jesper nodded as he helped Mogens get off his lap. Mogens yawned and Jesper chuckled. Looking outside, he saw it was late enough that they could turn in if they wanted. 

"How about some dinner, then you can sleep more?" Mogens nodded and Jesper stood with a light grunt and then headed back to the stairs. He scowled at them briefly before making his journey upwards. Mogens of course made it up before him and he grumbled about the lack of a rail.

Maybe Klaus would put one up if he asked...which right now meant writing a letter, because he was pretty sure it would take a whole day to walk up to the cabin. Once he finally made it up the stairs, he was more than ready to sit down. 

"Tuggy!" Mogens cried out and Jesper entered the kitchen to find the toy fully repaired (or it was a new one) on the kitchen table. He sat and also noticed a whole bunch of wooden mugs on the counter. He smiled and then sighed.

He would rest for a few seconds, then make food and then they could both get ready for bed and get some sleep before facing the next day.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Jesper didn’t even want to leave the bed. He was sore and he very much doubted that Klaus and Lydia were coming. He adjusted himself and looked out the window. 

After a few seconds he grumbled and covered his head with the blankets. Even if the doctors said he was healed enough to move about, he still had his bad days. He didn’t quite fall back to sleep when he heard the soft shuffle of feet and a quiet “Pops?” 

Jesper grunted and peeked out at the boy. “I’m hungry” Jesper had figured as much and pulled the blankets off before rolling and sitting up with a yawn. Mogens helped him by bringing his false leg closer. Jesper changed then got the leg on before standing with a small hiss. 

Starting the day was always the hardest for some reason. He grabbed his cane and still limped to the kitchen. He did his best not to burn breakfast, but six months of being taken care of sort of blew what skill he had gained apart.

As he sat, he saw the face Mogens was making and smiled apologetically before eating his own share. He made his own face and wished they could still be served by the family cook, but things were what they were. Jesper just needed more practice, then he was sure he could serve passable food. 

After they were done, Mogens helped clean up and then hurried downstairs. Oh right...lessons. Jesper followed, sneering at the stairs, but it was a lot easier going down than up. 

Jesper wrote all the lessons on the board, separating them with lines, then finally got to sit down again. Was it bad that he looked forward to the times where he could rest more than the ones where he was active? 

Jesper wasn't sure and propped his head up with his hand. He yawned again and watched things outside idly until his eyes drifted shut. His sleep schedule had pretty much been blown apart too, since his parents hadn't let him do anything while he was healing.

The next thing he knew, Mogens was tugging on his sleeve "Pops….pops!" Jesper opened his eyes and found that his head was now on the desk. He blinked slowly and turned his head towards Mogens. 

"Mn?" He didn't feel awake enough for words and Mogens gripped at his sleeve "Can we play?" Jesper raised his head and looked at the clock. It was indeed the time they would normally take a break. He rubbed his eyes and got back up, and Mogens once again ran ahead of him. 

Jesper smiled a little, and wished he had the energy to match. When he went outside he paused and stared at the wooden construct that now stood in what was essentially his back yard. Mogens went right to it and started to climb into what looked like a miniature tower.

"Hm...so he finished it…" that just made his guess that Klaus would not come feel more solid. Jesper lowered his gaze at the thought. Even if he had been intent to write a letter, some part of him had hoped to hand it over personally.

A warm body hugging his good side had him blinking and turning his head to find Mogens hugging him. Jesper smiled and ruffled his head "I'm okay" Mogens looked up at him with a pout. "You look sad!" 

Jesper sighed "Well...I'm just readjusting. Six months away really make this place feel...different somehow." Mogens looked confused and Jesper just shook his head "It doesn't make sense now, but it will one day." 

Mogens huffed, and Jesper just smiled "Lets go inside champ" Mogens furrowed his brows "We just came out!" Jesper knew that and adjusted his grip on his cane. "True enough…" Mogens stared at him then looked at the playhouse thoughtfully.

"Okay" the child said and ran to the building. Jesper followed after a moment and looked over to their fence when he heard something. A little red-headed girl widened her eyes then ran away.

Jesper wondered what that was about as he entered the building and got back to his seat as fast as he could. When he sat he rubbed at his leg and wished this island was even a little warmer. 

Mogens caught his actions and came over. "Is it hurting bad?" Jesper shook his head "Not too badly." Mogens pouted again, then looked at the desk. "Why's this part different?" Jesper smiled "Because Klaus made it a puzzle as well. Do you want to try and figure out the next part together?"

Mogens nodded and Jesper adjusted himself so the child could join him on the chair. Together they fiddled with the part poking out until Mogens spotted another design in the same area.

"Maybe we need to match them? They are the same picture." Jesper grinned and kissed the top of the boy's head "Well spotted, let's give it a try." So they did and pushed the part in with a click. Other clicks sounded and a sliding sound came from the top right drawer.

Mogens opened it and pulled something from inside "It's a mini you!" Jesper looked in the drawer and found a mini Mogens to match. There was also a mini school house. He pulled them out and set them on the desk before closing the drawer.

Mogens set the mini teacher in front of the school house and smiled at the image they formed together. "A happy family in a real home" Jesper looked at Mogens in surprise before pulling the lad into a tight hug.

"You are the most precious thing in my life, son." Mogens squirmed until he hugged Jesper back. Jesper moved his head a little and sighed "I'm sorry I couldn't stay outside." Mogens pat his back the best he could and Jesper chuckled "It's okay pops…" 

They stayed like that for another long moment before Jesper drew away and poked Mogens' nose, then they went back to lessons.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Mogens had to wake up Jesper again. The adult looked at him with such a tired expression that Mogens felt bad. "I could try to cook it myself" he had been finding ways to feed himself before coming to live with Jesper.

"No…" Jesper yawned and then sat up "I can do it." The man got dressed and got his leg on before heading towards the kitchen. Mogens sat and watched the teacher and then looked at the table. 

"We don't have to get up this early" Mogens said quietly and he heard Jesper set his cane against the counter. "It's fine Mogens, I just have to get used to it again." The man might say that, but he looked very tired.

The teacher might nap at the desk again. "Do you think Mr. Klaus will come?" Mogens rocked in his seat "I want to thank him for the playhouse and the new boat!" Mogens had guessed it was a newer one because it looked slightly different.

Jesper glanced at him "Tell you what, we can write a letter together as our first lesson today. Then figure out a way to get it to him." Mogens smiled happily "Okay!!" He swung his legs until the half burnt food was placed in front of him.

Mogens glanced at Jesper, then ate quietly. It was better than nothing, and at least Jesper was trying his best. When they finished eating, Mogens helped with dishes. Then he went downstairs and got the paper and pencils out and waited by the desk until Jesper made it downstairs too.

Jesper smiled when he saw the supplies and ruffled his hair "Thanks sport." Then the teacher sat with a small grimace and stretched out his legs the best he could. "What should we write?" 

Mogens sat with his pops on the chair and Jesper let him write his part all by himself. Then they put it in an envelope and Jesper showed him how to keep it closed. "My dad taught me this when I was a kid."

Mogens looked up at him "Gramps did?" Jesper chuckled and nodded "Yes, he used to be a postman…" Mogens blinked and laughed "It's hard to picture him as a postman." Jesper laughed a little at that "It is, isn't it? So, how do we get this to Klaus hm?"

Mogens thought and Jesper smiled and let him figure it out. "I could go" Jespers smile quickly turned to a frown "No, you can't go up there alone." Mogens shrugged "Have before" Jesper narrowed his eyes " _When?_ " 

Mogens looked away "When I was alone, I was curious if anyone lived up there." Jesper gave him a one armed hug. "Any other options?" Mogens tilted his head "You could ask someone to do it in town, but they'd probably charge you then rip up the letter." 

Jesper scowled and grumbled "Fine, but I will wait at the bottom of the path, and if you run into any other kids, you run the rest of the way if you can." Mogens nodded and they both got dressed for being outside. 

Mogens held Jespers hand as they walked through the town and to the path that led to Klaus' cabin. "Mogens" he looked towards Jesper who had a tight look on his face. "Please be careful" Mogens nodded and gave the man a hug.

Then he tucked the letter in a pocket and headed up the path. Like the last time, he noticed plenty of kids watching him, but none of them stopped him as he made his way up the mountain.

When he spotted the cabin he ran the rest of the way and knocked on the door. As he waited, he rocked on his feet and moved to keep warm. Mogens knocked again, then looked around. 

"Hello?" He called out, and it sounded like his voice filled the silence. There was no answer. Had they gone to town? Mogens bit his lip and then felt the letter before taking it out. He looked it over then put it back and started heading back.

He got to the point where he should be able to see Jesper.  
…  
The teacher wasn't there. Mogens slowed then stopped, feeling uneasy. It wasn't like Jesper to not do what he said he would. 

"Hey orphan!" Mogens jumped at the voice and turned to see a red headed boy. "The teacher is talking to yer mom! Guess he got tired of you huh?" Mogens widened his eyes. "W-what?"

Another kid appeared "I saw it too. I also saw how he was limping the other day an using that cane, did you hurt him?" Mogens shook his head "I didn't! And he wouldn't talk to her!!" 

The kid shrugged "You can see for yourself yeah?" Mogens glanced between the other two kids, then ran all the way to the battle bell. He looked around trying to spot Jesper, then heard the big Krum house door open.

He looked to see Jesper coming out, with Mrs. Krum right behind. The woman smiled and said something before holding out her hand. Jesper looked at it then shook it before turning to face the town. 

The teacher made it down the steps before spotting Mogens. The man looked surprised and Mogens teared up. "Mogens" the man was coming toward him and he shook his head before turning and running. "MOGENS!!!" 

He didn't even look back even though he could hear Jesper continue to yell out his name until he was too far away to hear. Eventually he slowed to a walk then found a spot to hide. He sat and brought his knees up before hugging them and crying.


	21. Chapter 21

Lydia and Klaus had decided to go to town to check and see if Jesper had returned. They had no way to get news of town activity so the only way to know was to physically go there. When they arrived they found a group of Ellingboes gathered around...Jesper.

The man was on the ground and in the snow, while one Elingboe held him down with a foot on his back. Jesper looked angry and was clearly saying something to the men, though Lydia couldn't hear what.

She tugged on her husband's sleeve and gave him a look that had him grunting and leaving the cart. By his size alone Klaus was usually intimidating enough that people left them alone. So it was no surprise to her when her husband got close enough that the men scattered.

Jesper looked relieved and then said something to Klaus that had her husband lifting the man and also picking up something else. Lydia did her best not to giggle at the obvious blush on Jesper's face.

As they got closer her warm smile turned to a worried frown. Jesper was shivering and his left leg didn't look right. The man was also crying a little as Klaus sat him down and handed Jesper a cane. Lydia looked around and then gently touched Jespers arm.

"Where's Mogens?" Jesper looked even more upset as he answered "H-he ran away, he...saw something that u-upset him. I tried to go a-after him, but...well, I c-can't really run anymore." Lydia got a blanket from the back of their cart and covered Jesper the best that she could with it.

While she did, she could feel that Jesper had a false leg on and looked up at Klaus sadly. Klaus had a frown on his face. "I can look for Mogens" her husband offered and Jesper smiled a little "Thanks big guy." 

Lydia took up the reins "I'll get Jesper back to the school and warmed up." She said and Klaus gave a nod before they parted. Jesper was quiet on their short ride, and when he got out he nearly fell and hissed in pain. 

Lydia hurried to help him, holding some of his weight up. They half hobbled to the warmer insides of the school and Lydia guided Jesper to the desk chair. The man set the cane to the side and adjusted the false leg. "I think they broke it…" 

Jesper sighed "Great, I don't even have a wheelchair here." Lydia brought one of the desks closer and sat herself. "What happened?" Jesper met her gaze "Just now, or to my leg?"Lydia sighed gently "Both I suppose." 

Jesper looked towards the desk and rubbed his hands together before clearing his throat and starting with what happened to his leg.

***

Klaus walked through the town quietly, he spotted a few people, but they avoided him as usual. They didn't even try to interact with him normally. Which normally bothered him a little, but right now he was focused on finding Mogens. 

Klaus had just begun to wonder if he was going the right way when he heard soft sniffles. When he checked for the source, he found Mogens huddled up and crying. Klaus looked around then made his way into the space.

Mogens shifted his position with a whimper, then actually looked at him. "Mr. Klaus?" Klaus smiled "Hey…why are you hiding here all alone?" Mogens moved to hide his face "Jesper don't want me anymore."

Klaus frowned and thought about how upset Jesper had seemed in the snow. "Are you sure?" He asked gently and Mogens looked up at him with an angry looking frown. "He was with mo--her! An a few kids said so!"

Klaus moved slowly and rubbed Mogens' back "Did Jesper say so?" Mogens blinked then slowly shook his head. Klaus looked at the child and brought him into a side hug "Then I wouldn't believe it, not for a second. Jesper was very upset that you had run off before he could explain."

Mogens looked up at him "He was?" The boy asked and Klaus nodded. Then Klaus scooped the boy up easily and started heading back. "I'm sure it wasn't what you thought it was. I think we should hear him out." 

Mogens adjusted himself in Klaus' hold. "What if he really don't want me?" Klaus very much doubted that was the case, but he needed to soothe Mogens. "Then you can stay with Lydia and me." Mogens looked surprised "Really?"

Klaus nodded again and Mogens relaxed in his hold. When they reached the school, mugs of cocoa waited for them and Klaus sat, looking quite comical in one of the student desks, judging by how Lydia and Jesper reacted. Mogens sat on his lap, hiding his face from Jesper.

The teacher gained a tight look and he sighed "Are you going to let me explain?" Mogens nodded and sniffed as he held his mug. Jesper glanced at Klaus then took a deep breath before beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this takes place during chapter 20, sorry if that's confusing

Jesper watched Mogens disappear up the path and tightened his grip on his cane. He really didn't like letting the boy go alone, but the other option had not sounded good. "Well, if it isn't the kidnapper."

Jesper turned slowly and felt a fury rise inside him as he faced Mrs. Krum…  
Mogens' mother. "Excuse me?! He was _alone_ and I had him a whole seven months without one action from you." 

Jesper moved closer to the woman and scowled "That's abandonment, and if there was a lawyer around here, I'd sue you faster than you could blink. As it is, I believe we can come to a different kind of agreement." 

The woman frowned and looked him over quickly. "What kind of agreement?" Jesper cleared his throat "Adoption." Mrs.Krum frowned deeper "Adoption?" Jesper nodded and the woman seemed to think about it. Then the woman huffed "Oh, fine, it's not like I really care about the boy." 

Jesper nearly growled at that, but the woman was walking to the big Krum house (headquarters?). Jesper glanced behind him before following the woman.

***  
"Then we talked and I drew up the paper, she signed, and I came out to find you already in town. So, I was a bit surprised, because I thought you'd be up at Klaus' longer."

Jesper gave Mogens a somewhat nervous smile. Mogens wiped at his nose "What's adoption?" Jesper figured the boy might not know "It means you are legally my son. You don't have to worry about being taken away or me oof!" 

Mogens had put his mug down and then ran to Jesper, colliding into him and hugging as tight as he could. Jesper had lost his breath momentarily and then hugged his now legal son back. "I'll never abandon you Mogens, I care about you far too much."

Mogens moved and looked up at him "I'm your most precious thing?" Jesper smiled warmly "Yes" then he kissed the top of his boy's head. Mogens climbed onto his lap and a sharp pain had him yelping. Mogens drew back a little and looked at his left leg.

"Your bleeding!" Jesper looked and nodded and touched the area where his false leg met with what was left of his real one. "Ah, they did actually break it… A part must of cut me." He rubbed Mogens' head "It's okay, I can write my parents to send a new one."

Klaus moved and he looked up to the big man. "I could make you a new one...or fix that one." Jesper blinked and then blushed deeply. "Oh..sure, that'd be fine...and probably cheaper." He chuckled to show he was joking about that last part.

Klaus offered a smile "I need to see the damage." Jesper glanced at Lydia, who only smiled and he sighed before getting his pant leg up. Mogens shifted so all his weight was on Jespers right leg and the man grunted when he saw how the false leg was broken. 

It really could have been a mix of him trying to run plus those Elingboes stomping on it. They had looked confused when no sound of cracking bones happened, so he guessed they had had a different aim in the action.

Well, they had still broken something, so they achieved that much. Sighing, he worked on in hooking it from his person then let it fall to the ground. "All yours Klaus." Klaus picked it with a frown while Lydia moved to help with the small cut Jesper had gotten.

Jesper flushed at the attention and Mogens had a shit eating smirk on his face. "I really hope you don't grow into that" he said and poked Mogens' nose. Mogens just stuck his tongue out and Jesper sighed before drawing the child close with one arm. 

It wasn't even time for lunch and so much had happened. He was sore and tired, and felt drained from all the emotions that had coursed through his body already. He rest his head on top of his sons. Mogens gave his cheek a small pat "Stay awake this time."

Jesper chuckled and rubbed the child's back. "Well, I've done what I could." Lydia said and stood. Jesper gave her a thankful smile. Then he looked between the two before sitting up better "Oh..we wrote a letter…"

Mogens grinned and brought it out, proudly holding it out to the two other adults. Jesper was glad the boy had kept it, instead of leaving it at the cabin. Lydia took it and sat, while Klaus returned to his seat as well. Jesper picked up his cocoa and handed it to Mogens, who took a healthy drink.

They just spent the rest of the day like that, forgetting about lessons and just spending time in each other's company. When it was time to turn in, Klaus carried Jesper all the way to bed. Jesper got on his right side and pat the bed, and Mogens soon joined him. 

He smiled and held Mogens close "Thanks Klaus...I really appreciate it." Klaus nodded as he tucked them both in. Then the large man kissed his cheek. Jesper blushed deeply and so did Klaus "Er...your welcome." 

The large man sounded nervous and Jespers smile turned shy "Well...goodnight...we'll see you tomorrow?" Klaus blinked and nodded with a warm smile. "Yes...tomorrow" the large man left them and Jesper settled down with Mogens at his side.

Today may have been a bit crazy, but he was sure that tomorrow things would go somewhat back to normal.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day both Jesper and Mogens realized there was a small problem. Jesper couldn't leave the bed without help, and Mogens was too small to be the one to help. There wasn't even anything Jesper could use as crutches. 

Mogens stood at the side of the bed while Jesper tried to think of any solution. "I can cook" the boy offered for the second day in a row. Jesper took hold of the boy and pulled Mogens onto the bed, then poked the boy's stomach, gaining a giggle "I think not young mister!" 

They settled on the bed and Jesper sighed "Besides you can barely reach the stove." Mogens made a face that had Jesper chuckling. It was right then that a knock came to the door. Jesper wondered who it was even as Mogens ran off to answer the knock. 

Jesper heard and excited cheer from Mogens and the deep chuckle of Klaus. He found himself relaxing with a smile. If Klaus was here, at least Mogens would get some good food. He flushed at the thought even though he knew he was doing his best with no formal lessons in cooking. 

His thoughts were broken when Klaus came inside the room and then soon lifted him. Jesper felt his entire face warm and he spluttered as he was carried to the kitchen. Sure he knew Klaus could easily carry him, but it still flustered him to be held by the man.

Lydia giggled at his flustered state even as Klaus carefully put him in a chair. Jesper adjusted himself and scooted as close to the table that he could while Mogens and Klaus joined him at the table. Lydia was making breakfast and Jesper couldn't help but feel warm inside.

He smiled even as Lydia set breakfast in front of him. When he tasted it, he moaned in happiness. Mogens smiled happily as he ate and Jesper lowered his gaze, and wondered if Lydia would teach him if he asked.

After they were done Klaus adjusted Jespers seat. "I need to measure your good leg" Jesper nodded with a flush and Klaus got out a string and did the measurements he needed. Having the big man so close made Jespers blush increase until Klaus drew away.

Jesper licked his lips and swallowed before he was lifted again. He gave out some sort of noise of surprise and Klaus chuckled. Jesper hit the large chest lightly "Warn me next time!" Klaus set him down on his bed and brought over a change of clothes.

Jesper spluttered and was sure he'd die of embarrassment "I c-can dress myself!!" Klaus smiled "I know" then the man left and Jesper covered his face with a groan. How was he going to survive if this continued?

He got dressed, making sure the empty part of his left pant leg was rolled up and secured. Klaus came back and handed him some crutches. The carpenter must have made them, and Jesper gave a smile of thanks before managing to stand with their help.

"Now kiss!" Jesper gave a start and looked towards the doorway, where Mogens was watching. "Mogens!!!" The child disappeared cackling in delight, the sound fading as the child got further away.

"That child…" Jesper shook his head and looked back at Klaus , who had a flush on his face. "Klaus?" The larger man leaned forward and Jesper stiffened before a peck landed on his cheek.

Klaus smiled and then left the room again and Jesper gave a goofy grin before following. When he saw Lydia he felt a flood of concern fill him, but she just gave him a knowing smile and a wink. 

Jesper flushed anew and Lydia just giggled. Then the woman helped him down the stairs since crutches and stairs didn't really mix. Once he was at the desk and sitting he ran his hands down his face and tried to gather his wits, but it was hard with Mogens making kissing noises. 

Jesper narrowed his eyes at the child then slumped in his chair "That's it, no lessons!" He covered his eyes with his arm "I am overwhelmed by allll your teasing, I simply can't teach!" He heard Mogens gasp "I'll behave!" 

Jesper peaked out at him, frowning as if doubting the child. Mogens tried to sit up straight and proper, and the boy even put a serious look on his face. Jesper snorted then laughed "Okay, okay, lessons can be taught." 

Jesper got up and wrote out the day's lessons, then sat again with a warm smile as Mogens worked on what he needed to. Lydia joined like she had before, and Klaus left to work on projects he needed to. 

Jesper soon got into his normal flow of teaching, the only change was if he wanted to move around, he had to use the crutches. When it came to playtime, he was able to stay out for longer and laughed as Mogens pretended to rescue Lydia from the tower and the 'fiercesome dragon' (aka Jesper). 

Lydia made them lunch and brought it down so Jesper could just skip using the stairs again. "Thanks Lydia" she smiled and kissed him on the opposite cheek that Klaus had. He widened his eyes in surprise and Lydia giggled. 

"You're very welcome Jesper." He ate his food with a warm face and confused thoughts. Did both of the other adults like him? Or were they treating him like a child?? Jesper knew from his mom that they two had thought he was younger, so he wasn't sure how to react to the new attention they were giving to him.

As he finished his meal, he resolved to have a serious talk with them about it once Mogens was in bed that night.


	24. Chapter 24

When Klaus returned Jesper gathered his courage. "I want to talk to you both" he motioned between Klaus and Lydia. Then Jesper pointed to Mogens "You shall go to bed after eating...and a bath is in order as well." Mogens pouted a little.

Lydia smiled and looked towards the boy "I hear that your new boat can make smoke" Mogens' eyes went wide "Should we see if it's true together?" Mogens nodded eagerly and grabbed the wooden toy as Jesper was carried upstairs again. 

Klaus made dinner as Lydia helped Mogens in the bath and Jesper felt a bit useless. At least for just then, though it had been a constant feeling to occur while he had been healing. When Mogens was clean, they all ate and soon after Jesper tucked the lad in.

"You gonna talk 'bout how you like them?" Mogens asked and Jesper narrowed his eyes just a little before kissing the boy's forehead. "That's the plan…" Mogens smiled a little, then settled into bed to sleep and Jesper sighed before making his way to the living room.

Once he sat down, Jesper gripped at the edge of his shirt nervously. He knew he was probably the youngest of the three, and he had only a little experience in relationships. Also, Lydia and Klaus were married to each other, so he still felt confused about the fact that he liked them both the way he did.

Something had to be said, if only for his own sanity. "So um...I guess I just would like it clarified where we all stand. I mean...I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I...like you both." His face warmed and he bit his lip some.

"I also know you...likely see me as a kid? Or that there was a misunderstanding about my age?? Which I totally get! I know I look younger than my real age." He was starting to ramble and he ran his hands through his hair and looked towards the ground in frustration. 

"Look! The point is I like you both, I know that's not normal, and I just want to know how you feel in return!!!" There. He had gotten it all out. In a really awkward way...but it was done. They both looked at him in surprise and his face warmed more.

If he was able to, he'd probably run and hide in mortification. As it was, he had to sit there and wait. Finally Lydia spoke "I would think that was obvious from our actions?" Jesper furrowed his brow "If you mean the kissing, it could just be a sign that you are treating me like a youth that needs extra help."

He darted his gaze to the side when he thought he heard something, but when he saw nothing he sighed "I mean...I kiss Mogens on the cheek, and my parents _still_ do the same to me… It's a show of affection that isn't necessarily romantic in any way." 

Lydia was failing to hide an amused smile and Klaus was flushing by the time Jesper stopped to breathe. This time he knew he heard something and frowned before sighing. "Mogens, are you eavesdropping?" There was a shift of fabric then a soft "No?" That had Jesper putting a hand to his head in fond exasperation.

"Come on sport" Mogens peeked around the corner and Jesper smiled before patting his lap. Mogens glanced at the other two adults before running to Jesper and climbing on his good leg. Jesper supported the boy and then looked at Klaus and Lydia while gently holding Mogens. 

Mogens looked between them all and pouted before waving both arms in the air "Oh come on! You all like each other!! It's super obvious!!!" Jesper flushed even deeper as Lydia giggled and Klaus covered his face in embarrassment.

"Why is it so hard just to say so?" Mogens asked innocently enough and Jesper joined Klaus in the hiding the face club. Lydia cleared her throat once she was done laughing and looked at Mogens with a serious expression.

"Well adults are expected to hold to certain beliefs. If we don't, it's seen as something very bad… So we normally just don't show how we really feel." Mogens frowned "That's silly!" Jesper groaned and Lydia smiled sweetly "It is…" 

Jesper uncovered his eyes a little and Lydia looked at Klaus before nudging his side. "Right dear?" Klaus looked at Lydia, and then at Jesper and gave a cough. "Right…" Jesper let his hand drop and he looked between the two before Lydia sighed. "In other words, we both like you in return Jesper...we aren't trying to treat you like a child." 

Jesper flushed even more somehow and saw Mogens grin "Good! Now you can kiss them in return, pops!!!" Jesper wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. "Yes...thank you for that input, Mogens." The boy laughed and Jesper sighed again. 

It wasn't that easy for him… "I...don't think I'm quite ready for that on my part…." Mogens blinked up at him and Jesper just offered a small smile "Everyone goes at their own pace kiddo." At least the feelings were known, so there should be less confusion as a whole.

"Now...is there a reason you're out of bed...besides to listen to me make a fool of myself?" Mogens shifted his position and then looked at the other two adults nervously. Jesper frowned a little and rubbed Mogens' back.

"I...had an accident again" Jesper blinked and smiled gently. "That's okay kiddo, how about we get that fixed?" Mogens slid off his lap and Jesper grabbed his crutches before looking at Klaus "I might need some help, he needs his sheets changed." 

Klaus looked confused for a second then gave a quiet "Oh" before getting up to help. Jesper helped Mogens get a fresh set of pajamas on while Klaus changed the bed sheets. Lydia joined to put everything dirty together before they all tucked Mogens in.

Jesper chuckled at the boy's surprised expression before giving Mogens his nightly forehead kiss. "Goodnight son" Mogens gave a yawn "Night pop." Then the boy went back to sleep. Jesper headed to his own room and sat on his bed for a full minute before he realized Mogens had dropped the s on his usual term for Jesper.

The teacher smiled warmly to himself before changing himself and then saying his farewells to the other two adults and wondered if the next day would feel a little more normal


	25. Chapter 25

Klaus sighed as he smoothed over a part of the new leg he was making for Jesper. The old one was beyond repair...or rather, Klaus himself didn't know how to fix it so he had just started making a new one. Of all the things he had imagined having happened to the teacher, losing a leg hadn't been one of them. 

Yet here they were, with Jesper returned but unable to get around much even with the crutches Klaus had managed to make in one night. It had Klaus thinking of ways to make things easier for the teacher. Like maybe putting a rail at the stairs (Jesper had mentioned it off hand one night, and it did seem like it would help).

Or even building an addition to the school so that Jesper didn't have to deal with stairs at all. First though, he should finish the leg he was working on, and he had already managed to figure out a way that the knee could bend almost like normal. Klaus just hoped it was light enough so that walking in the snow wouldn't be too much of an issue. 

Klaus finished the part he had been working on in time to feel Lydia wrap her arms around him. "It looks good" Klaus smiled and gave her a warm kiss then laid the leg out. "Almost finished, I just need to make a way for it to stay in place." He had looked over the old one and had a general idea for how it should be, but he wanted to make it more comfortable for the teacher to wear.

After all, Klaus couldn't see how all those straps and metal from the last one could come close to being good when it was cold or when Jesper happened to fall. (Which had already happened, and Klaus didn't want to see such discomfort on Jesper's face again). Lydia moved and sat on his lap, giving a kiss to his forehead.

"You'll figure it out" Klaus smiled warmly and held Lydia as close as he dared. Lydia always seemed to know when he needed her soothing words. Must be a wife thing. Or maybe just a Lydia thing. Lydia rested against him and he looked over his work with a more critical eye.

It was practical, and the only metal parts were the gears that made the knee and ankle move. Those were hidden in such a way that cold weather shouldn't be an issue, but he would help Jesper maintain them just in case. The false leg was about the same size as Jesper's other leg, it was only shortened so that it could attach to what was left of the other man's left leg. Hopefully easily once Klaus decided how to do that part. 

"You need a break. I made us some tea dear." Klaus nodded and stood while lifting Lydia easily. She laughed as she was carried and held on to his neck loosely. It was so easy to carry both Lydia and Jesper around that he didn't put much thought behind the action. Jesper didn't always appreciate that, sometimes scolding him for the unexpected transport.

Klaus smiled some at the thought. The teacher could be very straightforward about how he felt. Just like his Lydia. Hm, perhaps there was a pattern there. Klaus pushed that thought away and set Lydia down after entering the cabin. 

As he sat, his thoughts returned to what to do about the leg he had practically finished. Unlike most of his other projects, this one had been a bit more challenging and just bordering outside of what he knew how to do. It just needed one last thing, and of course it was the part he was drawing a blank on. 

Lydia set tea in front of him, and he took a drink, still half distracted by his own thoughts. Lydia sat across from him and just smiled warmly, used to his thought process by now. The only sound was the crackling fire, and the mugs when they were set on the wood.

Klaus sighed and ran a hand down his face. Lydia was right, he needed a break. Maybe he could start on that railing, or even draw up plans for a house addition. He got up and went to get paper and a pencil and sat back down to draw some drafts. 

"You know I saw that mini school and figures on the desk, I wonder how long it will take him to figure out the rest?" Lydia said to fill the silence, and Klaus smiled while also shrugging. "He's smart, I'm sure he'll get to the next gift in no time."

Lydia nodded and finished her tea. She looked over at him and then got up herself and got out her yarn. Klaus paused; it had been a long time since Lydia had done any knitting. "What were you going to make then?" He asked even as he went back to his draft.

Lydia picked out one of her darker colored yarns and then got the needles out. "Oh, just a blanket for Mogens. He told me about these silk sheets back at what he calls the big house. I think it's where Jesper's parents live, since Mogens also mentioned a gran and gramps." 

Klaus nodded to show he was listening and following the story. Lydia continued even as she started on her project. "Well anyway, he said the blankets were soft, but they were slippery, so they didn't always stay in one spot. So I thought of making him a nice blanket out of this new cotton blend. It's softer than the wool, and wouldn't shift about so much." 

Klaus looked up as something clicked. "That's it!" He got up and left the draft for later. He went and kissed Lydia on the cheek "That sounds great dear, be back in later." Lydia nodded with a wide smile and Klaus went back out to the workshop.

***  
Jesper looked at the leg made of wood and even ran a hand over it. It was so smooth! "The leg and ankle bend too." Klaus mentioned and showed how while Jesper watched in fascination. "Want to try it?" The carpenter asked gently and Jesper nodded before adjusting himself in his chair.

Klaus gave him a look and flushed "You'll have to take your pants off...but getting them back on over this shouldn't be a big issue." Jesper felt his own cheeks warm but then managed to do as Klaus said with only a little bit of help from the larger male.

Then Klaus showed him how to get the new leg on. It fit around his stump like a glove, and only had two straps. One went around his waist rather like a belt would, while the second was used to make the attachment to his real leg more secure. 

Whatever Klaus had used to rest against Jesper's skin was soft, and somewhat pliant. Jesper got his pants back on and found that it was indeed much easier. Then Klaus helped him up. Jesper blinked as he found his balance, and didn't get the odd uneven feeling that had come with the previous leg.

Klaus handed him his cane then left the bedroom silently. Jesper watched him for a moment then took a deep breath. Right, time to try it out. Jesper took the first step, and nearly forgot his cane. He looked at the leg with wide eyes and tried again, and gave a breathless chuckle at the feel of movement.

It wasn't a stiff thing he had to lift and practically drag after him. The weight was manageable, and best of all it almost moved the same as his normal leg. He would still need his cane for long trips, but he bet that he could get around the top floor without the aid once he was used to the well made device now attached to him.

Jesper teared up and smiled. Klaus had made him something even better than that desk, and had given him more freedom of movement than Jesper thought he would ever have again. Looking up he made his way out of the room and to the kitchen where Mogens, Lydia and Klaus were waiting. 

Jesper went straight for Klaus and took advantage of the normally taller man sitting. The kiss was short and filled his whole core with warmth. He was grinning when he pulled away from a very stunned looking Klaus. "Thank you" he flushed as he noticed Mogens and Lydia watching. 

Then Mogens broke the silence "Finally!!" While Lydia raised a brow "A full kiss? We have a secret romantic on our hands I see." Jesper was too happy to even pretend to be offended "Oh? Do you feel left out??" He made his way to her and she watched with a shocked expression until he hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

"Oh, you tease!" Lydia was smiling though and hit him lightly while he laughed. Jesper felt wonderful and hoped it would last


	26. Chapter 26

Jesper found himself distracted the next day. He was sure he wrote lessons they already covered before sitting at his desk. Mogens didn't say anything if he had, and Lydia just smiled. The teacher soon found himself fiddling with the desk, trying to figure out how to activate the next part. 

He had figured out by now that there must be a gift in each drawer, with the right bottom one maybe being the biggest? Or it was locked for another reason. In any case it was the only thing he could focus on and also think about that brief kiss. 

It hadn't been anything super special, but it was still the best kiss he had ever experienced. He glanced at Lydia when she giggled and his face warmed when he realized his thoughts were likely playing out across his face. Giving a cough, he adjusted himself and his right foot hit a bottom part of the desk.

Familiar clicks sounded and Jesper blinked at the desk until the second right hand drawer opened. Tilting his head in thought, he soon moved his left leg, hitting his false leg against the side until more clicks sounded and the matching drawer on the left side made a sound.

"Ha!" Two at once! Jesper opened the right side first and didn’t see anything right away. He looked towards Lydia in confusion and she just pretended not to notice his attention. Narrowing his eyes he felt around the inside. It felt like a normal drawer.

Jesper scratched his head and then felt underneath it. There he found the second letter, somehow attached to the bottom of the drawer. Pulling it loose, he set it on the surface of the desk then closed the drawer before looking to the left one. The back had fallen away and Jesper leaned in his chair to peer into the area better.

Whatever was back there was also wrapped. Jesper pulled it out and also set it on the desk surface. Jesper closed that drawer too and then opened the letter. “Oh” it turned out to actually be a drawing. It took Jesper a moment to realize it was of the school, a sort of blueprint. He flipped to the second page and there was a drawing of the school from the outside, but it looked a bit more new. “Hm” looking at the blueprint again, he saw there was a room on the plans that he hadn’t been in yet.

Maybe he could figure out how to get to it later. Turning to the package, he unwrapped it and soon had a bunch of yarn in front of him. He held it up and grinned. A scarf, and it looked handmade too. Lydia must have made it, since the teacher was pretty sure that Klaus had no skill in this sort of craft. 

Jesper wrapped the scarf around his neck and then ran a hand on it. Glancing at Lydia he felt a nervous tension build inside and he looked at the desk again. Why was he always so nervous around women? Or maybe it was just Lydia… Jesper sighed, no, he had always been a bit slow to show affection towards the fairer sex.

Touching the scarf again, he gripped at it then straightened in his chair. He was a Johanssen, and besides Lydia deserved a kiss since Klaus had gotten one. It was just a kiss! Looking over at Lydia again he felt his resolve quickly crumble and he gripped at the scarf tighter. It wasn’t the same. It made no sense that it wasn’t the same either.

“Jesper” he jerked in surprise and found Lydia closer. “Are you all right?” Jesper flushed and nodded “Sure, I’m good...great even!” He offered a smile as well. Lydia raised a brow and crossed her arms. “Really? Because you’re holding on to that tight.” Jesper glanced at the scarf now in an iron grip. The teacher let go and put his hands in his lap. 

“Sorry” he glanced at Mogens and the boy gave a gasp before looking at his schoolwork. Jesper moved his gaze from the lad and focused on Lydia again. She still was looking at him doubtfully. “Oh all right” he said low, aware that Mogens might listen in. “I...would like to kiss you but...I get all nervous about it.” 

Lydia blinked then smiled warmly “Oh Jesper, you don’t have to worry about that.” Jesper fidgeted “I feel bad though” he played with the end of the scarf. “I really do care about you both, but then I can’t show it the same way.” Lydia sighed and found a chair to bring over. She sat and faced him with a serious expression. 

“Jesper, you don’t have to give us the same things, or even show us your affection the same way.” Jesper stared at her for a long moment before speaking again. “I don’t?” Lydia shook her head “Of course not silly.” Jesper gave a light huff “I’m not silly, I was worried you know? I mean...I uh don’t want to upset you by being closer with Klaus than you...or something.”

Lydia moved and put a hand on his arm “I’m just happy that you want to spend time with us both. Though, honestly, if it was just Klaus that you liked that would be fine too.” Jesper relaxed and smiled “Really?” Lydia nodded again and Jesper slumped. “I see, well I worried for nothing huh?” Lydia giggled “Yes, but that’s you, isn’t it?”

Jesper leaned against his chair and blew out air through his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I worry the perfect amount.” Lydia grinned and laughed. Jesper adjusted himself and kissed her cheek “Thank you” Lydia pat his arm and gave a nod “You are very welcome.” 

Jesper smiled and then leaned against his chair again. Well, he would find different ways to show Lydia he cared then, and tried not to worry too much about it. Looking up he saw Mogens was watching and raised a brow. Mogens smiled then looked at his work again. Jesper just shook his head and then gave a yawn.

Honestly, he was still adjusting to getting up so early again, but he didn’t feel quite as tired as the first few days. Also, he hadn’t felt as sore, and he could only hope it was because his new fake leg was easier to move with. As he mused over some of the current changes, the school door opened and a red headed girl stepped in. In fact, it was the same girl he had seen by the fence not too long ago. She hesitated in the doorway and he smiled kindly “Well, don’t just stand there, come in.” He motioned for her to come as he got himself to his feet.

The girl closed the door before walking to a desk, picking one in the back right hand corner. Mogens looked back at her briefly with a frown, but then went back to his work. Jesper gathered some supplies and put them in front of the girl. “I’m Mr. Johanssen, or Jesper if that’s easier. What’s your name?” The girl looked up at him with wide eyes and he just kept his smile in place.

“Elaina” Jesper nodded “A beautiful name, here, this is how you would write it.” He showed her on a piece of paper, spending some one on one time with her before heading back to the board. “Normally we take a break after the second lessons, which involve reading and some writing. First lessons we go over sums. Third lesson is for science and the last is really just free time...you could leave at that point if you wanted or stay and draw or paint.” 

Elaina nodded and squinted at the board before dutifully using the supplies he had given to her. Jesper sat with a thoughtful frown. She really should sit closer if she couldn’t see the board very well. Jesper looked between his students, one with dark hair and one with red. Interesting. Looking outside he almost expected a group of Krum's waiting for the girl, but thankfully there weren’t any. 

Looking at Lydia, she just shrugged and smiled at him. Well, two students were better than one, and as long as the fighting wasn’t brought to his school, he would teach anyone who wanted it.


	27. Chapter 27

Mogens wasn’t sure what Elaina was up to. She _must_ be up to something, there was no good reason an Ellingboe would go to school with a Krum. “What’s on your mind sport?” Mogens looked from his food to Jesper “I don’t like her.” Jesper raised a brow and Mogens squirmed in his seat. “I don’t trust her.”

Jesper sighed “I guess I can’t blame you, but you’re a Johanssen now, which means you have to try and be nice.” Mogens blinked and once again felt a warmth build at the reminder. Right, Jesper was legally his father now, even if the teacher had no real part in whatever made babies.

Mogens turned back to his lunch, Elaina had left to go get her own lunch, so it was just the teacher and Mogens since Lydia was still upstairs cleaning. Jesper gave a yawn and even rubbed at his eyes. The teacher didn’t look as tired as he had lately, but it was still clear he was struggling. 

Mogens kept his opinions to himself since Jesper always said that it was fine. Adults could be weird sometimes, he didn’t get why they didn’t just admit when something was wrong, or when they just couldn’t do something. Then again, he himself didn’t like to admit when he couldn’t do something, so maybe he couldn’t judge on that front.

After they were done with lunch Jesper looked at the clock then looked thoughtful about something. “Should I add a new lesson instead of the free time?” Mogens frowned and Jesper chuckled “Here I thought I was a good teacher.” Mogens straightened a bit “You are! I just like that free period...I get to read more that way.” 

He had been working on his reading since Jesper had started to heal. Mogens knew that if he really wanted to be a doctor that he would likely have to read a lot. Doctors seemed to know a lot after all. Jesper rest his head on his hand and leaned on the desk. “Plus maybe Elaina can’t stay the whole day.” 

Jesper hmmed and nodded “Fine, we can keep it that way.” Mogens smiled even as Elaina returned for the science lesson. After the science lesson, the girl did end up staying, and Jesper frowned while Mogens tried to focus on the book he had been reading. Elaina had chosen to draw some pictures, it was distracting to have her right behind him. 

Jesper had said he had to try and be nice. The best way to do that was just to ignore her. Which was harder than he thought. He could hear her pencil on the paper and soon set his book down with a sigh. He couldn’t focus enough. Jesper met his gaze and he just shrugged. 

His pop smiled softly and Lydia came down and sat. Mogens saw the smile spread and he was glad that Jesper could be happy again. Not that the teacher wasn’t happy around Mogens, it was just that it had changed some after the teacher lost his leg. 

Now the teacher smiled more and laughed more, and it was good to see. Mogens turned his gaze back to the book as the two adults talked to each other. “What are you reading?” Mogens turned to face the red headed girl and bit back a mean retort. Jesper wanted him to be good, and he bet the teacher was still keeping an eye on him.

“Moby Dick, it’s about whalers.” His gramps had given it to him after reading some to him. Despite grans not approving of a kid reading such a story, Mogens had really liked it. Elaina glanced at Jesper and Mogens gave a look himself to find that the adult was indeed keeping an eye on them. 

“He taught you?” Mogens pouted, he had known how to read before coming to school...just not well enough to finish a book. “Some” he answered and noticed that Elaina looked a little disappointed. “He’s a great teacher, I’m sure he can help you if you need it.” Elaina gave a shy kind of smile and Mogens started to relax. She was just a kid that wanted to learn. 

“He’s nice too, doesn’t care what family we’re from…” Mogens scratched his cheek “Um...I don’t care either...not really. You were never mean to me before, so I guess we can...be friends?” Elaina looked surprised then smiled “I guess that’s okay, as long as papa doesn’t know.”

Right, the other adults might not take a friendship as kindly or as easily as Jesper would. Well, Lydia and Klaus wouldn’t care either. The others though...yeah, they wouldn’t like it. Mogens nodded “I won’t tell if you don’t.” Elaina held out her hand with a pinky extended and Mogens blinked before making the pinky promise. Elaina grinned happily and then showed him her drawing.

It was actually pretty nice. They spent the rest of the free time talking quietly, telling each other their favorite things and other stuff like that. It felt nice to talk to someone around his own age (whatever that may be). Mogens liked talking to Jesper, but talking to a kid was a whole different thing. 

When it was time for Elaina to leave Mogens looked towards Jesper, who was just smiling warmly. He flushed and bowed his head a little to hide a smile. He knew he had done a good thing, and it felt nice to be nice. Klaus came back from his workshop shortly after Elaina left and helped Jesper upstairs. 

Mogens followed and saw the large man pause by the kitchen “Oh…” Mogens moved to the big man’s front and saw that Jesper had fallen asleep in Klaus’ hold. Mogens gave a small huff “He’s been yawning all day...likely needed a nap but he’s stubborn.” Klaus smiled and looked at him “I see, well, I suppose if he needs rest that badly we can let him have it.” 

Klaus carried Jesper to his bed and Mogens helped change the teacher before Klaus tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Jesper sighed and rolled to his side, which the teacher favored. Mogens smiled and then was lifted by Klaus next. “I believe it is a bath night” the big adult said and Mogens nodded. He was really getting used to baths.

Klaus bathed him while Lydia made them dinner. Then when it was time for bed both adults tucked him in. Mogens looked between them both “If Jesper’s my pop what does that make you two since you're all sweet on each other?” The couple shared a look and Klaus looked embarrassed while Lydia giggled. 

“You can call us whatever you feel is right dear” she rubbed his forehead then gave it a kiss. Klaus gave him a smile, and then they both left him to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Time passed and Mogens got used to Elaina being in the school. She wasn’t bad for an Ellingboe. Jesper seemed to adjust to the early mornings as well, since he didn’t yawn as much. Klaus and Lydia were around a lot more, which turned out to be a very good thing. Because Jesper still had his really bad days. 

The teacher hadn’t had one since coming back, just the somewhat bad days where the adult was a bit slower in getting up. No, the really bad days were when Jesper didn’t want to get up at all, because he was in so much pain. Such a day came about two months after their return and Mogens knew it even before he went into the teacher’s room for their daily routine. He could hear the whimpers and moved to the bed a bit faster. 

Jesper’s face easily showed the pain he was in. The teacher was even gripping the blankets tightly above what was left of his leg. The teacher was shaking a little, and Mogens climbed up into the bed and lay next to his pop. Jesper opened his eyes and met his gaze.

“S...sorry son” Mogens shook his head and Jesper tried to move, but hissed before squeezing his eyes closed again. It must be pretty bad. Mogens just wished he could help more. The daily knock had him lifting his head and feeling a huge relief. Klaus and Lydia could help! 

Mogens got up and went to the door as fast as he could without falling down the stairs. When he opened the door he tugged on Klaus’ pants “Pop needs help!” Klaus and Lydia shared a quick look before Klaus moved forward with Mogens and Lydia following. 

Klaus reached the big bedroom first and sat on the bed while rubbing Jesper’s cheek. The teacher opened his eyes again and looked up at Klaus. “It hurts…” Klaus looked over the teachers trembling body then to Lydia. Mogens looked between the two adults “You can help right?” Lydia looked down at him “We can try.”

The woman moved to Klaus and whispered something that had the larger man nodding. Then Lydia came back to Mogens “Come, let's get you some food, Klaus will stay with Jesper.” Mogens looked at the bed uncertainly, but then went with Lydia, trusting that Klaus would know what to do. 

***

Klaus had no clue what to do. It was very obvious that Jesper was in pain, and the source was apparent from the way the other man was gripping at the blankets. Small whimpers were coming from the man, and the thin body was shaking lightly. 

Klaus reached out and rubbed the man’s cheek again. Jesper looked up at him and tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. “How do I help?” He did want to, it hurt to see Jesper in such pain. Jesper shook his head “There isn’t much you can do big guy. It...goes away on its own.” Klaus sighed and rubbed Jesper’s back gently.

Jesper sighed and closed his eyes. Klaus looked around then lay in the bed and wrapped an arm around Jesper. The teacher moved with another whimper, then held Klaus back. All he could think to do was try to give Jesper some comfort. 

Jesper started to relax against him, the shaking going down. Klaus rubbed where he could reach, and Jesper shifted slightly when that rub happened to touch the hurting leg. “Mn...that’s nice…” Klaus smiled and rubbed it a bit more, making sure to be gentle. Jesper relaxed even more under his touch, to the point where his hold wasn’t as tight. Well, at least he could help this way. 

When he heard a snore, he looked at Jesper to find the other man asleep. Klaus smiled and decided to stay where he was, since Jesper didn’t seem against his presence. Even as Klaus thought this Jesper nuzzled into him, giving another sigh in his sleep. Klaus smiled warmly and rubbed Jesper’s head gently. 

“Klaus” he moved his head to look at his wife “Is he resting?” Klaus gave a nod and Lydia came closer. “That little girl is here...should I just tell her there are no lessons today?” Klaus thought for a second and then nodded again. There was no real way either he or Lydia could give lessons. They didn’t even know the type of material to use. 

Lydia smiled and gave him a kiss before leaving the room again. Mogens replaced her presence and stared at the bed. Klaus moved a little then pat a spot and Mogens smiled before joining the two. It was a tight fit, Jesper’s bed wasn’t really big enough to support Klaus by himself unless he was laying on his side like right now. 

But even then with both Jesper and Mogens also on the bed, Klaus was pretty much on the edge. Lydia reappeared and laughed at the sight that they all made, making Klaus flush. She came closer and looked over them and pouted. “I want to join too” Klaus wasn’t sure how that would work. 

Mogens moved, laying on top of Klaus “There!” He exclaimed and Jesper furrowed his brows and muttered, making the boy cover his mouth. Lydia took the empty spot on the other side of Jesper, sandwiching the teacher between her and Klaus. Jesper relaxed again with a soft sound before the snores resumed. 

Klaus felt Mogens relax on top of him and he chuckled softly even as he came to the conclusion that they would all be staying in bed for the rest of the day. It wasn’t the worst way to spend a day, especially if Jesper needed the respite. Klaus would never have thought that the leg would still hurt the teacher, but in the long run he supposed it made sense. 

Meeting Lydia’s gaze and she smiled warmly at him. Klaus smiled back and found it felt nice to have Jesper and Mogens lay with them like this. Perhaps he could get Jesper a bigger bed in the future though, so if this happened again they would all be more comfortable together. 

Sighing lightly he started to relax some, even with the added weight on top of him. The rest of the day passed quietly, with Jesper stirring around lunch and dinnertime and managing to eat some food before resting again. Lydia and Klaus silently agreed to spend the night so Jesper could get a good rest and hopefully feel better the next day.


	29. Chapter 29

About a week after the really bad day, Jesper sat Mogens down. It was the weekend, so there were no classes. "I'm going out for the day, I need you to stay here with Lydia." Mogens frowned "Why can't I come?"

Jesper smiled "Because I'm doing very boring adult stuff. Klaus is coming with me to help me carry stuff." Mogens blinked "So...you're going shopping?" Jesper chuckled "Something like that. Will you be okay with Lydia?"

Mogens gave a dramatic sigh, something he had picked up from the teacher. "I guess so" Jesper smiled warmly and ruffled his hair "I promise we can all go out together next time. Maybe even ice skate." Jesper couldn't ice skate, but Mogens understood the gesture.

"Okay pop" Jesper kissed his forehead and after getting ready left with Klaus. Lydia made him breakfast and then they played outside. Mogens was sure he saw Jesper and Klaus return before lunch, yet when he and Lydia went back inside the two men were nowhere to be found. 

Mogens was starting to get worried when Jesper finally made an appearance "Hey sport, which would you rather do, eat out for dinner or here?" Eat out? They rarely ate out unless they were on the mainland, Smeerensburg was simply too expensive. 

The way that Jesper asked made it clear it was his choice, which was also rare. "Here is fine" Jesper grinned "All right then" he turned and walked away, but not far "Bring it up!" Mogens frowned in confusion until Klaus came up the stairs with a cake. 

A whole cake! Now Jesper did get sweets, but it was usually small stuff that even the shops on the island couldn't jack up too much. Also, Jesper was getting the hang of haggling with most of them. Klaus smiled after setting the cake down and then the large man disappeared again.

Mogens was looking at the cake in awe when the man reappeared with several wrapped packages. Mogens looked at them then at Jesper even as the teacher set nine small candles on the cake and lit them with a match. Wait…. Mogens knew what this was.

"Happy Birthday kiddo" Jesper kissed the top of his head "You're nine now, which means you were still eight when we met." Mogens stared at the candles and then slowly looked at Jesper again "This...is all for me?" Jesper nodded then narrowed his eyes "Well, not the cake, we all get some of that."

That wasn't really what Mogens meant. Still, he had never celebrated his birthday before, so he started to tear up. Jesper looked surprised then worried "I'm just happy" he said and sniffed "This is my first birthday cake." Jesper raised his brows then a hard look entered his eyes for a moment before the teacher moved and pulled Mogens onto his lap.

"Well, it won't be the only one. You get one every year from now on." Mogens nodded and felt Jesper holding him "So, you make a wish, inside your head mind, then blow out the candles." Mogens nodded again and then blew out the candles. He didn't really wish for anything, he only hoped more good times like this one would come.

Lydia cut the cake after removing the candles and they each got a slice. Then Mogens was allowed to open his presents. There were five total, two were new toys made by Klaus. One toy was a dragon where the wings moved when he pulled the strings a certain way. 

The second toy was a train that he was sure could move around somehow. The other three gifts had obviously been picked out by Jesper. One was a book, one was a new scarf, and then there was a new pair of gloves. Mogens smiled happily and then turned to hug Jesper.

"Thanks dad" Jesper went stiff and Mogens looked up at the man to see a very surprised expression. "You...called me dad?" Mogens felt his face warm and nodded "You are, ain'tcha?" A goofy looking smile spread across Jesper's face and then Mogens was hugged tightly. 

"Of course I am" Mogens smiled and moved as close as he could against the teacher. Jesper held him for a long moment before slowly letting go. Jesper wiped his eyes then smiled wide.  
Mogens smiled back then gathered his new toys and went to put them away. They still had some time before dinner, so he played until Lydia came and asked him what his favorite meal was.  
  
"I just like food" Lydia giggled and nodded her head before heading back to the kitchen to cook something. Mogens moved and went into the kitchen and found Jesper and Klaus already at the table. He went into his own seat and swung his legs until food was set in front of him. It was good just like everything that Lydia made. 

Jesper looked between the other two adults then focused on Mogens again “You do have one more gift, from all three of us.” Mogens raised his brows, he was getting another present? Jesper looked at Klaus then and the large man nodded before heading downstairs. Mogens waited, only squirming a little before Klaus reappeared. 

Mogens stared at the little kitten that Klaus was easily holding with one hand. An animal? Klaus set it on his lap and the kitten meowed and sniffed around his legs. He felt a little confused so he looked at Jesper. The teacher smiled “I had a pet dog at your age, but that seemed a bit much for...well, I guessed a cat would be all right.” 

Mogens blinked and pet the kitten gently. The fur was soft and fluffy, the kitten mewed and tried to find a way off his lap so Mogens helped it out and set it on the ground. He watched as the young animal started to explore. “Thanks” he said and looked at all three adults, who all smiled before starting the nightly tasks. 

Jesper showed him where and how to feed the kitten, and they also made sure some water was set out for it. Then Mogens took a bath with Jesper’s help before he was tucked in by all three adults. Mogens settled down and watched the three leave before he sighed to himself. After a little while the kitten found its way into his room and managed to climb onto his bed. It lay at his feet and he smiled then closed his eyes, feeling good after the unexpected events of the day.


	30. Chapter 30

Jesper went over the finances after Mogens’ birthday. He was glad that he had asked the boys age and date of birth when he was drawing up that adoption contract. His wallet wasn’t so glad. At least it was better than before, because his parents were giving him a bit more each month to help raise Mogens properly. 

Still Jesper sighed after going over what he had left for the month. They needed more food again soon, and he wanted to save up some for Christmas. It was right around the corner after all, and he imagined that if Mogens had never celebrated his birthday…

Irritation rose momentarily at the thought. What kind of parent didn’t give their kid _something_ on their birthday (or even Christmas)? A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and he startled a bit before seeing it was Lydia. “You looked upset” she explained and he gave her a smile “Sorry.” 

He looked back to the figures “I was just thinking of...that woman. I really shouldn’t…” He shook his head then set his pencil down. Lydia rubbed his arm and he leaned against her some. “Am I doing the right thing? I feel like I’m spoiling him or something.” Lydia moved so she was sitting next to him. 

“I think you give him the right amount of things. You love him, and he loves you and that’s a great thing Jesper.” He frowned and then soon chuckled lightly “I’m getting worried over nothing again, aren’t I?” Lydia smiled warmly “It’s natural to worry about those you care about...but you take it a bit far at times.” Jesper nodded, knowing that she was teasing him a little bit.

After spending so much time with her and Klaus, it was easier to tell that sort of thing. Lydia looked over his figures and raised her brows “Is this what you have left?” Jesper glanced at it “Partly, this figure is what my parents send monthly” he pointed it out. “This is what I spent on that cake and the few presents I got for him” he pointed again. 

Lydia nodded and thinned her lips, and Jesper sighed. “My parents are well off...they help me out because I don’t exactly get paid for only having two students...or one… Or none.” Lydia looked up and looked surprised “When I first took Mogens in, they weren’t giving me quite this much. Oh, that reminds me, I still haven’t paid Klaus for that desk...the uh student one.” 

Lydia blinked then smiled before taking one of his hands in her own “You don’t need to worry about that. Klaus likes to fix up things, and doesn’t really charge for anything unless he’s doing a whole building or something like that.” Jesper raised his brows, feeling his own surprise. Then he grunted and interlocked their fingers before lifting Lydia’s hand and kissing it. Lydia flushed lightly and Jesper smiled warmly before looking at the figures again.

“I can help out you and Klaus too, if you need it” he said it without much thought. Lydia squeezed his hands “You don’t have to worry about us.” Jesper looked at her like she was crazy “Of course I do! It’s how I show I care...you just said so.” Lydia sighed gently and nodded “I did…” She lowered her gaze and Jesper frowned. 

“Is something wrong then?” Lydia raised her gaze and rubbed his cheek “It’s nothing that money can fix dear.” Jesper gazed at her sadly, already knowing what was wrong. “We can share Mogens” he said low, being a hundred percent serious about it. Lydia looked surprised again and then laughed. 

Jesper furrowed his brows “You already help a lot with him...you make meals, you help him bathe, you play with him, tuck him in at night. I’m pretty sure he’s trying to think of a good thing to call you that fits with our...dynamic.” Lydia stopped laughing and met his gaze. “I know it’s not the same as...having your own kid, but it’s...something right?” 

Lydia teared up and then hugged him tight “Of course it is.” Jesper relaxed and hugged her back with a gentle smile. “We’re all in this together” he said softly and he felt her hold on him tighten briefly. They stayed like that for a long moment before separating, both with warmed cheeks. Jesper smiled at her, and Lydia smiled back before kissing his cheek “Thank you Jesper.”

He grinned and nodded “Of course” then he threw out his math before they moved to the couch and just sat and chatted softly until Lydia and Klaus said they had to leave for the night. “You could stay” he offered, despite knowing that his bed was a bit small for that. They had made it work before...they could again. 

The couple looked at each other then Lydia nodded “Why not?” Jesper smiled and they all got in bed, with Lydia in the middle this time. She looked between the two men and then blushed deeply. Jesper was just happy to not be alone in his bed for another night. It was nice to cuddle together. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaving his worries for another day.

***

More time passed, it started getting colder. Jesper found that his leg ached more, even if it wasn’t one of his bad days. Sometimes Klaus and Lydia were stuck up in their cabin, and he always felt like he struggled to get things done that was easily taken care of by all three of them. At least he didn’t burn food as much now, since Lydia had been teaching him. 

On a clear day that happened to land on a weekend, he approached Klaus and Lydia. “Hey...I think we should take Mogens ice skating. He’s been wanting to for...well, a long while, but there was always something going on. Now I know I can’t really skate, but I think if we all go together he’d appreciate it.” Klaus got a thoughtful look on his face and Jesper pointed at him “No, none of that! This leg is great as it is, and besides, I’ve never really been one for being on the ice.”

Klaus hmmed and Lydia giggled while Jesper rolled his eyes a little. Then Jesper sighed “Plus just sitting with a nice blanket and watching our boy have fun is good enough for me today.” Though he wasn’t as sore today, his energy wasn’t at it’s best. The couple shared a look and he smiled “I’m fine, really, it’s just that kind of day.” 

Before they could show their concern, Mogens entered the room, rubbing his eyes and still looking sleepy. Jesper smiled and looked towards the lad “Hey kiddo, how did you sleep?” Mogens yawned and shrugged “Fine” Jesper chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair before sitting at the table. 

“So...we were talking, and we were thinking of going ice skating today.” Mogens blinked slowly then his eyes went wide “Really?!” Jesper nodded and Mogens grinned “Yay!” The child hugged Jesper, then went and hugged Lydia, and then Klaus last. Jesper smiled warmly, it felt good watching Mogens interact with the couple.

“When are we leaving?” Mogens asked and Jesper thought about it for a few seconds “After breakfast...maybe we can pack lunch?” He looked at Lydia as he asked the latter part and she nodded “That’s doable.” Jesper nodded and Mogens went to his seat, but looked like he didn’t really want to sit still. 

Jesper chuckled again even as some coffee was set in front of him and he took a drink. It didn’t take them long to eat breakfast, though Mogens tried to eat too fast. “Chew dear” Lydia said gently and Mogens slowed barely enough to be noticeable. Jesper just smirked even as he got up to go get ready.

Mogens once again seemed to just throw on the first thing he could grab, which amused Jesper to no end still. They used Klaus and Lydia’s cart to head towards the docks, and then the mainland. Mogens hid against Klaus as they rode across the water, still wary of his birth father. Jesper still hadn’t asked about that, maybe he would later.

Once they got to town Jesper got Mogens a pair of skates, as well as a pair for both Lydia and Klaus. Then he settled on a bench near the frozen pond where people skated and set the blanket on his lap. Mogens looked ecstatic, even though he was falling a lot. Klaus just looked plain awkward, while Lydia seemed to be a pro on the ice.

It wasn’t long until Klaus joined Jesper on the bench, and Jesper easily adjusted the blanket to cover both their laps. Lydia was helping teach Mogens how to skate like she could and Jesper sat closer to Klaus. The large man was still like a natural furnace, Jesper still couldn’t figure out how the other man stayed so warm.

“This is nice” Klaus said and Jesper nodded. It was more than nice, Jesper had his son, and the two people he cared about with him. It was odd how he hadn’t noticed how lonely he had used to be until they all came into his life. Jesper wasn’t sure what would have happened if he had stayed alone. Well...no, he knew he would have likely went back home before now if they hadn’t been around.

He could have also died from his injury as well...there was no real way to know for sure though. Sighing, Jesper leaned against Klaus, and soon the bigger man wrapped an arm around him. Jesper smiled warmly and looked forward to the rest of a hopefully peaceful day with his new family.


	31. Chapter 31

Mogens had loved going ice skating. Even if it was only Lydia who had stayed on the ice with him. Jesper had looked pleased and relaxed when they came home.  
…  
Mogens only wished that could have lasted. After their trip a snow storm hit the island, and Klaus and Lydia were stuck at their cabin. Or so Mogens guessed since they didn’t come.

Jesper got...down. The adult wasn’t as quick to get up and started looking tired. When the snow stopped Mogens got to play outside, and the teacher would stand by the door more often than not. When they were inside, Jesper didn’t seem fully focused and Mogens caught the adult rubbing his bad leg more than once. 

All in all his dad was having a bad time, and Mogens just wished he could help. Even Elaina noticed that the teacher was lacking his usual energy. “What’s wrong with him? Is he sick??” She asked one day and Mogens felt a sinking in his gut. “Well...he hurt his leg. Sometimes the cold makes it feel worse.” Elaina frowned and glanced at Jesper who was currently doodling something.

“He misses the other adults too I bet” she said and Mogens nodded in agreement. Klaus and Lydia were the only friends that Jesper had on the island. Elaina faced him “You know, there’s a plant that can help with his leg. Papa takes it sometimes for what he calls a ‘old war wound’ whatever that means.” 

Mogens blinked “Really? Does the herb person sell it?” Elaina put a finger to her chin “Hm, they might. Here, I’ll draw it for you. They’ll let you get it alone if you want to surprise him with it too.” Mogens nodded and Elaina handed him the picture. It shouldn’t be too hard to get some coin...in fact he still had what he had hidden in the post office, plus the small allowance Jesper gave him for candy and the like.

Getting this plant should be easy… The only issue would be that Jesper wouldn’t want him to go alone. Maybe he could sneak out later, it might not be all that hard with how distracted Jesper was. Mogens didn’t really like the idea of being sneaky like that, but if it helped Jesper, then he was sure the teacher would forgive him.

Mogens folded up the picture and gave Elaina a smile. She smiled back and they spent the rest of the day playing around instead of doing lessons. Jesper didn’t even seem to notice...or if he did he made no comment about it. When it was time to go upstairs, Jesper paused at the bottom for longer. Mogens made it to the top before realizing that he hadn’t been followed. 

Looking down he saw the teacher staring at the stairs, and looking lost in thought. “Dad?” Jesper moved his head to look up at him and he smiled. “Ah...sorry, I was just...thinking.” The man started up the stairs, grunting a little and leaning into the wall heavily. Then it clicked. A really bad day was coming, and Lydia and Klaus were still up in the mountain.

Mogens would be the only one there to help. That made his mind up on getting that plant. It may be just the thing needed. When Jesper got to the top, Mogens gave him a serious look “You should rest” Jesper looked down at him “Oh? Why is that?” Mogens gave his best straight face “Because you’re tired, I can tell you know.”

Jesper stared at him for a long moment and then sighed. “Yeah...I am pretty tired. I’m sorry kiddo.” Mogens shook his head and took Jesper’s free hand. “It’s okay, it has been pretty cold, and I know that bothers you.” Jesper looked surprised then let Mogens pull him down the hallway. “You can read me like a book, can’t you?”

Mogens huffed “Better than a book...and who couldn’t? You show expressions clearly.” Jesper chuckled tiredly and squeezed his hand a little. “What about dinner?” Mogens realized this could be his excuse to leave, and quickly took it. “I can go to town for some. I promise not to go far, and I’ll be super careful!” 

Jesper frowned but soon nodded “All right.” Just like that? The teacher must really be tired. Mogens got the adult to his bed and helped put the false leg in it’s normal spot. When Jesper laid down Mogens even tucked him in. Jesper ruffled his hair with a tired smile “You be careful...and you can lay with me tonight if you want when you get back.”

Mogens smiled, it was getting a bit more rare for him to sleep in bed with Jesper now. Not that he minded, he was fine alone, but it was nice to sleep in the same bed with the teacher every now and then. “Okay dad” Jesper gave him a tired grin then sighed and closed his eyes. Mogens gave the teacher a kiss on the temple then left the bed. 

It didn’t take him long to get ready and head outside. The air was crisp and sent a chill through him. He couldn’t stay out for long. Moving as fast as he could he first went to the herbalist and showed them the picture explaining briefly why he needed it. The shopkeep gave him an odd look, but handed him what he had asked for and not at a bad price either.

Happy to have achieved that goal, he hurried to where some food was sold and bought himself a meal. After that he hurried back to the school and prepared the herb the way that he had been told to, then he ate his meal and went to Jesper’s room cautiously. The teacher was asleep, so maybe he could take the herb in the morning. 

Mogens set it on one of the bed side tables then climbed into the bed and got himself under the sheets. As he was falling asleep, his stomach felt weird. Frowning he adjusted himself until he felt a bit better, then drifted off for the night. 

***  
  
Jesper woke slowly. What was left of his leg was sore and felt like it was burning a bit. That wasn’t the only warmth he felt either. Snapping fully awake he found Mogens laying next to him, face flushed and breathing raspy. Frowning Jesper put a hand to the boy’s head and then pulled it back at the heat. “Mogens?” The boy didn’t even stir. Was his son sick? Could a fever build like that overnight?

Jesper sat up and hissed in pain as he moved his leg. Not good, his leg was already hurting pretty bad and he needed to be able to move. Looking towards his false leg, he found himself wishing that Klaus or Lydia were here. Sighing he moved as fast as he could and got his false leg on. He only pulled on some pants then went to the kitchen.

Filling a bowl with cold water he also grabbed a rag and then chewed his lip. He didn’t know how to help a sick child. Of course he knew the basics, but would that be enough? It would have to be, he wasn’t about to leave his son alone while he was sick either. Making his way back to the bedroom, he wet the rag then lay it on Mogens’ forehead. 

Mogens made a soft sound and Jesper rubbed the small boy’s cheek with worry. Now what did he do? Just stay here and watch? He ran a hand through his hair then heard a sound behind him. Looking he saw Lydia and felt a large wash of relief “Oh thank god!” He moved towards her wincing as he did. She met him part way, frowning in worry. He just shook his head “Mogens is sick…”

Their boy’s health was more important than his comfort, or lack thereof. Lydia looked towards the bed and then helped him back to it. She checked the fever herself then noticed a bowl on the bedside table “What’s this?” Jesper actually hadn’t noticed it until now “No clue, Mogens may have put it there I guess.” Lydia looked inside it with a frown, then handed it to him.

“What does it look like to you?” Jesper looked over the contents and soon shook his head “I was never good at plants.” Lydia nodded and put it back “Since we can’t be sure, we shouldn’t use it yet.” Jesper nodded then looked towards Mogens when the boy started groaning and soon moved, opening his eyes. “Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?” 

Mogens frowned then squirmed and Jesper helped him sit up. Not even a few seconds later, Mogens was throwing up. “Good lord!” Jesper rubbed the child’s back gently until he was done and then Mogens leaned against him. “Sorry pops” Jesper rubbed Mogens’ head “It’s okay, we can clean it all up, no problem.” 

Mogens relaxed against him and Jesper checked to see the lad had fallen back asleep. With a sigh he gently moved Mogens towards Lydia who lifted him while Jesper changed the blankets. They cleaned Mogens up the best they could before laying him back in bed. Jesper looked around “Where’s Klaus?” Lydia motioned vaguely “Downstairs, he said he had to measure something.” Jesper nodded and then focused on Mogens again, hoping that the boy would get better soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Lydia watched as Jesper ran a hand through his hair. The man looked beyond tired, and Lydia knew he wasn’t doing well in the pain department either. “You should rest dear” Jesper met her gaze, then looked at Mogens, who was still asleep and still had a fever. “Klaus and I can take care of Mogens.” Jesper sighed and ran his hands through his hair again. 

“I want to be a good caregiver, that means watching over him when he’s sick right?” Lydia gave her own sigh “I don’t think it should be at the cost of your own health dear.” Jesper bit his lip and looked between her and Mogens. “I can handle it a bit longer, especially if I don’t uh...have to move much.” 

Lydia gave an unhappy frown but then let it pass for now. Jesper might actually be too worried to rest anyway. “At least try to stop running your hand through your hair like that, or you might go bald.” Jesper blinked and then nodded without any comment back. Then the teacher wiped off Mogens’ brow again. “How could he get sick, and I not notice until it was this bad?”

Oh...so that was the real issue? Lydia gave a soft smile “You can’t blame yourself for that. You also can’t be expected to notice every single thing.” Jesper gave a heavy sigh and his shoulders slumped. “I’m supposed to take care of him though, and I let him outside all by himself because I was too sore and tired to make dinner myself!” 

Lydia shook her head “It’s still not your fault Jesper.” Jesper glanced to the bowl nearby that neither of them had touched since trying to figure out what was inside. “It feels like it” the man said low and Lydia moved to give him a hug. “It’s not, no one can control when others or themself get sick.” 

Jesper leaned into her hold “I don’t like seeing him sick.” Lydia rubbed his head “I know, and I’m sure no parent likes to see their child sick.” Jesper nodded “I suppose that’s true” Lydia kissed the top of his head and he looked up at her with a smile. “Thanks, this helped” Jesper moved, pulling away with a wince and then he rubbed at his leg.

“Is it really bad?” Jesper nodded “Has been since it started getting colder, I’ve been managing it the best I can.” Lydia nodded and checked on Mogens again herself. His face was still flushed and warm to the touch. This time Mogens opened his eyes “Ma?” Lydia froze a little then smiled happily. 

“Yes dear, how are you feeling?” Mogens moved to look at her better. “Warm, and kinda heavy?” Lydia rubbed Mogens’ cheek lightly “You have a fever for sure... Maybe more sleep will help.” Mogens blinked slowly and yawned “Okay ma.” Then the young boy closed his eyes and soon fell back to sleep. Jesper met her gaze “He called you ma. That’s good.”

Lydia nodded “You’re a good man Jesper. You prove my favorite saying right.” Jesper looked at her in question. “A true selfless act always sparks another” Jesper raised his brows and then looked at Mogens. “A true selfless act...hm” he looked back at her “I like that...and I hope it’s true.” Lydia nodded “Of course it’s true! It never fails!”

Jesper gave a tired sounding chuckle and wiped Mogens’ brow again. Lydia pat the teacher's hand gently “It’s going to be okay Jesper.” Jesper rubbed his eyes and then stared at the bed “I hope so” he whispered and Lydia knew that it was more than just Mogens being sick that the teacher was talking about. She sighed and they continued to watch over Mogens. 

***

About three days later, Jesper had developed a fever as well. Also, Mogens was still sick, though the fever had gone down. Klaus was in charge of watching them both, and making sure that Jesper stayed in bed. The teacher was pretty stubborn about it, but Klaus could keep the man in bed by force if he had to.

He hoped he didn’t have to. "I'm fine!" Jesper said for about the hundredth time. Mogens rolled his eyes "Pa knows better than that dad." Jesper gave the boy a soft glare then sighed. "Ma, pa and dad huh?" The teacher said in a teasing tone and Mogens flushed.

"It fits" Mogens muttered and Jesper chuckled lightly before closing his eyes. It wasn't long before the teacher was asleep, and Klaus sighed. Mogens shrugged and Klaus smiled. "I'm glad you at least are feeling better." 

Mogens nodded and shifted in the bed. "I didn't even know I was sick either. I worried him again." Klaus hmmed and pat the boys back gently "I think he worries on a pretty constant basis." 

Mogens gave a small smile and nodded "That's what makes him great though, or at least it's a part of it." Klaus nodded in agreement and then they both fell silent. "Do you think his leg will ever not hurt him?"

Klaus frowned and looked at Jesper "I don't know, it might hurt him for the rest of his life." Mogens gripped at the blankets and looked sad. "Hey, we all can help with it, so it's not like he has to deal with it alone." 

Mogens looked at him "True" the child smiled then leaned against the headboard. Klaus imagined that the child must be bored. Just then Lydia came in with some soup. Mogens perked up and Klaus chuckled.

Lydia handed Mogens some soup carefully and then Klaus got his own share. Lydia looked at Jesper and smiled gently "He's finally resting, I can always reheat the soup." Klaus nodded as Lydia sat and they all ate together. 

When night fell Klaus and Lydia took turns checking on Mogens and Jesper. Jesper's fever rose, and by morning he was as bad as Mogens had been at the start. If not worse, since Jesper also had his cough back.

They moved Mogens to his own room, since they didn't want the boy to get sick again. Jesper barely ate, but Klaus couldn't really blame the other man. Most of it came back up anyway. 

"Why is he worse than I was?" Klaus looked towards the door and sighed at the sad looking boy. "I don't know, maybe because he's...thinner or older." Mogens shifted his weight "Will he get better?" 

Klaus couldn't be sure "I hope so." Mogens ran to him and Klaus lifted the boy into his lap. Mogens buried his head against Klaus' stomach "I hope so too." Klaus sighed and wrapped an arm around Mogens. They stayed like that and watched over Jesper as he rested.


	33. Chapter 33

Klaus was really starting to worry. Mogens had gotten a lot better, but Jesper… Well, the other man hadn't gotten worse, but the teacher wasn't much better either. The fever seemed lower at least, but the cough was worse.

Jesper was staying in bed willingly now too, and only left the bed with Klaus' help to use the bathroom. It was concerning, but at the same time Klaus knew it would help the teacher feel better. Or so Klaus hoped. 

He rubbed at Jespers head gently. The teacher opened his eyes and looked up at Klaus in question. "How are you feeling?" Jesper yawned and then coughed some. The teacher groaned after he was done coughing "I hate the cold." 

Klaus sighed, that didn't really answer his question. "Klaus dear...Jesper has visitors." Klaus looked over and saw a familiar woman and an unfamiliar man. "Jespie! Oh my dear boy, you're sick again??" 

Jesper looked at his mom and mumbled something. Klaus shifted uneasily, realizing the man with the mother must be the father. "We sent a letter dear, about Christmas...didn't you get it?" Jesper shook his head and his mom sighed before resting a hand against his head.

Jesper blinked slowly then his eyes went wide and he shot up into a sitting position "Christmas?! I haven't done anything for it! Oh, it's his first real Christmas too…" Jesper's words dissolved into a harsh cough and Klaus automatically moved, rubbing the thinner man's back.

"Calm down Jesper...what's this about Christmas?" Jesper finished coughing and leaned against him "Holiday...presents..tree…" The man mumbled the rest, then seemed to pass out. Klaus frowned "Presents...for Mogens?" Jesper nodded his head, proving he was still awake. 

Klaus shared a look with Lydia then looked at the other couple before rubbing Jesper's head gently "We can handle it, it'll be the best first Christmas a kid could have." Jesper smiled and started to relax more against Klaus, this time really falling asleep.

Jesper's mom sat on the edge of the bed "How long has he been sick?" She asked low, as to not wake the teacher. "A few weeks...it started with a fever, and then the cough came later. Mogens was also sick for a while, but it wasn't as bad." 

The older woman nodded "That makes sense, colds and the like always dragged on when he got them as a kid." Klaus felt a spark of hope, this was normal? Well, at least for Jesper "He'll...be okay?" The older woman met his gaze and smiled softly "Our boy is tough, I'm sure he'll pull through, right dear?" 

The man...Jesper's father gave a curt nod but was clearly not fully paying attention as he was muttering figures under his breath. Jesper's mom giggled "Oh, there he goes, planning something big again. Don't worry we will help with Christmas as well. Perhaps we can arrange a shift of watches over our two boys hm?" 

Klaus nodded then looked around. "...where is Mogens?" Lydia blinked and turned around then gave a turn of her head "He was just right here...oh dear." Klaus sighed and gently lay Jesper on the bed. "I think I know where he went" with that he left the room and went downstairs.

Then he went to a door that had been covered with wallpaper, but had since been uncovered by his own hands. He opened it, and sure enough, Mogens was there, sitting and hugging his legs. Klaus sat on the bed frame that was almost finished and looked at the boy.

"Aren't you happy that your grandparents are here?" Mogens shook his head and then sighed before nodding it. "What's the problem then?" Mogens turned towards him "What if they don't like that ma, and you are dating dad?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows then thought about it himself. "Well...I think they sort of know already, and they didn't say anything." Mogens sighed "Yeah...I guess" Klaus moved and scooped Mogens into his hold.

"I don't think they would do anything to hurt Jesper. They seem to care very deeply about him." Mogens looked up at him "They do! They have all sorts of stories about him, like how he dosen't like horses, and um how he can play the violin." 

Klaus raised his eyebrows "He can?" Mogens shrugged "I dunno….what's a violin?" Klaus chuckled "It's an instrument with strings." Mogens blinked "Oh" he scratched at his temple, an action Jesper often did when he was thinking. "When's Christmas?" 

Klaus paused and realized Mogens had at least heard part of what had been said. "On the twenty fifth, about a week from now." Mogens nodded and then gave Klaus a serious look "Can you help me make something for him?" Klaus stared at Mogens for a moment then smiled warmly.

"Of course, now...shall we go back?" Mogens nodded and Klaus easily stood while holding the boy in his hold. They went back upstairs and got greeted by Lydia and Jesper's father in the living room. 

"My wife said she was taking the first shift" Mr. Johanssen said, then looked at Mogens warmly "How are you then? Have you finished your book??" Mogens smiled "Almost gramps" the older man nodded and looked pleased. Klaus sat and let Mogens do whatever he wished.

Mogens stayed on his lap while the adults caught each other up on current events. Lydia and himself were curious about news from the city, and of course Jesper's father wanted news about the town. They spent the rest of the night until Mogens' bed time in this manner, only pausing for dinner


	34. Chapter 34

Jesper’s fever finally broke on the second night that the two couple’s were watching over him. They also checked on Mogens of course, just to make sure he didn’t catch whatever sickness they had caught again. Once the teacher was feeling better, he got out of bed more, but needed help to get around. This often fell to Klaus, though Jesper’s parents also helped. Lydia did it only a few times.

Klaus wondered why she helped less, but didn’t ask her outright. He was sure she had her reasons. One night they were sitting in the living room with the fire going, and working on stringing popcorn. Jesper’s mother kept glancing at her son, who looked a bit tired, but otherwise was fine. Even his cough had died down. “Maybe you should come back home dear.”

Jesper looked up from his part with a frown. “I don’t mind it here, plus I have a second student now.” Jesper’s mother sighed “You’re in pain a lot though...the cold isn’t good for you.” Jesper shrugged and looked back at his part of the string. “It’s not as bad as you think mom. Plus this is Mogen’ home...I don’t think it’s very wise to take him away from it.” 

Jesper’s mother gave a deep sigh “You can be so stubborn!” Jesper raised a brow “Who do you think I learned it from?” His mom huffed in response and then a quiet settled in the room. Klaus shifted his weight and glanced at the teacher. He didn’t want Jesper to leave, but he also knew that the thin man had a hard time with moving around...and with pain. 

Lydia elbowed him gently and he looked at his wife, who raised a brow. Klaus blinked and frowned at her. Lydia soon rolled her eyes and looked towards the other woman. “We are around on a regular basis, and plus Klaus has been preparing a room so that Jesper doesn’t have to come upstairs.” 

Jesper looked up in surprise “Oh...that’s what you’re doing with that extra room?” Klaus felt his cheeks warm and he nodded. He had meant it to be a surprise, but he supposed Jesper knowing now wouldn’t hurt anything. Lydia glanced at Klaus “We’ve also been talking of moving our things down here.” 

Jesper frowned “Oh, there’s no need for that! It’s enough that you come down here. Keep your home.” Lydia smiled and Klaus cleared his throat “We want to though. It would be nice to be closer...especially if a storm blows in.” Jesper looked between Klaus and Lydia and sighed. 

“I just don’t want...to inconvenience you.” Klaus shook his head “You never could be” he said firmly and Lydia nodded to confirm. Jesper smiled softly “Well...I still say you don’t have to. I can manage usually.” Mogens puffed out his cheeks “Dad! Just accept their help. It’s okay to.”

Jesper looked at Mogens with wide eyes then smiled gently. “You’re right Mogens...even adults should accept help.” Mogens looked pleased and Jesper turned his attention back to their task. “What about those toys though? I don’t think there’s enough room down here for them.” Klaus had considered that already.

“They can stay up in the workshop” Jesper glanced up at him then nodded “Only if you really want to.” Klaus caught the smile on the teachers face, and smiled in return. It wasn’t as if they were selling the cabin, just that they wanted to be closer to Jesper. 

Jesper’s parents shared a look before they helped string up more popcorn.

***

Christmas was getting closer and closer and Jesper looked around his new room. All the furniture looked handmade, and his parents had gotten a mattress for the bed. “You overdid yourself Klaus” he looked towards the larger male who just shook his head. “Anything to help you feel comfortable.” Jesper hmmed and sat on the bed’s edge with a sigh. He had to admit at least to himself that the colder it got outside, the more his bad leg hurt.

At Lydia’s suggestion, he had started taking some sort of pain relieving plant, and it seemed to help. There were still days that he didn’t want to move around though, and he only hoped he would be at his best when Christmas finally arrived. Klaus sat next to him and he smiled at the other man. 

“Thank you Klaus...for everything. It’s been a huge help.” Klaus gave a nod and Jesper leaned against the larger body. “Everything’s almost ready, we just need the gifts” he closed his eyes. Klaus shifted and soon an arm was wrapped around him, causing him to smile.

He already had his mom helping to get gifts for Mogens, Lydia and Klaus that would be from him. His dad was helping Mogens pick out presents. Lydia was baking cookies and planning a meal. Everything was going pretty smoothly. Jesper opened his eyes again “Is Lydia feeling good?”

Klaus shifted against him “What do you mean?” Jesper shrugged “It...kinda feels like she’s avoiding me.” Klaus moved, pulling Jesper onto his lap “I’m not sure about that. Sometimes she does things that seem confusing, but it’s for a good reason.” Jesper lay against Klaus and nodded. 

He just hoped he hadn’t made Lydia mad or something. Especially if she and Klaus were moving down here. Thinking of that still felt weird to him, and he frowned. They shouldn’t have to leave their home just to help him out. “You’re getting worried again” Klaus said and Jesper shrugged. 

Klaus lifted his chin. “Jesper, we would have come down to live with you eventually regardless of other things.” Jesper blinked “Really?” Klaus nodded and rubbed his cheek “We really do care about you, and traveling down here everyday can get hard. It’s even worse when we get stuck up there after a heavy snow, because we’re both worried about you and Mogens.”

Jesper gave a light chuckle “I’m supposed to be the one that worries.” Klaus gave him a look that could only be read as fond exasperation and Jesper stole a light kiss. “It will be nice to have you within hugging distance more often.” Klaus chuckled and soon laughed, a deep Ho Ho Ho that Jesper adored. 

He grinned and nuzzled against Klaus, feeling content and relaxed.


	35. Chapter 35

Jesper looked around the town and then to the schoolhouse. “Do you think it’s too much?” Christmas was only a few days away now, but the schoolhouse was the only building decked out for the holiday. It got a few looks from the townspeople, and honestly made Jesper feel a little uneasy. In a town filled with fighting, had he really expected them to take a break for one day of peace? Now his home stuck out like a sore thumb.

Lydia looked it over thoughtfully “I like it” she said and faced him. “I like it too dad!!” Mogens put in and Jesper sighed. The whole point of this was to let Mogens have a good experience. “Right…” he smiled and met Lydia’s gaze. She smiled warmly before helping him get back inside. Sure he could walk, but the snow was a bit deeper and sometimes his false leg would get stuck. 

When they were inside he held onto her sleeve, keeping her with him as Mogens moved further inside. Klaus was up at the cabin, his parents were upstairs, and this might be the only time he could talk to her alone. “Have I...upset you somehow?” He asked softly, and Lydia frowned “Of course not Jesper.” He sighed and let her sleeve go “Right, I must be overthinking things.” 

Lydia looked around and then touched his arm gently. “I can’t keep a secret” she said low and Jesper blinked before he looked toward his new room. “Ah” he faced her again “So you’ve been avoiding me...so you don’t ruin another surprise?” Lydia nodded “Specifically your gifts” Jesper chuckled “You’ve done really good with the desk” he pointed out and she smiled. 

“That’s a bit different, it’s not...a fresh thing?” Jesper thought that over then smiled “I think I understand.” It was nice to know that it really was for a good reason, and he relaxed. “All right then, I won’t let you ruin something I suppose. However you owe me cuddles later.” Lydia giggled and Jesper leaned in for a kiss before his brain caught up with the action. 

His face warmed as he pulled away and he gave a nervously happy smile. Lydia looked surprised, but soon smiled warmly and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for understanding.” Jesper nodded and they both headed upstairs to work on the final touches for the big day. 

***

The night before Christmas, Jesper turned in early, leaving Klaus and Lydia alone with his parents. Mogens had been put to bed already, though all the adults were sure he was just pretending to be asleep. They all expected him to try and sneak in and peek at the gifts early. Even with all that, Lydia couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous around the other couple.

So far nothing had been said of their relationship with Jesper. Lydia had figured all their focus was on getting ready for Christmas, and now that it was this close, there might not be a way to avoid a talk about how things worked out for the three younger adults. A tense air hung between those present, or so Lydia felt. 

Then again, she had started to feel tense around them when they had talked of Jesper going back to the city. Jesper had already left once for six months, and right after a big misunderstanding about the teachers age. That had been horrible enough...Jesper leaving for good was almost unthinkable. So she had spoken up, and the subject had been dropped then.

Now here they were, sort of staring each other down and probably wondering who would speak up first. The fire popped and Lydia jumped a little, glancing to the flames and then sighing. It was awkward enough to be around the older couple, even if they did share the duties of helping with Mogens. 

The silence held for a little longer before Jesper’s mother finally spoke. “You two don’t have to look so nervous you know. We both can see how much he cares about you both.” Lydia smiled a little, feeling something inside her relax. So of course that was when a yell had them all jumping a little, at an octave that Lydia doubted Mogens could produce.

Jesper then. Lydia got up and hurried to the room, with Klaus close behind, and of course the older couple followed as well. When she entered Jesper looked at her and teared up. Lydia went to him and Jesper quickly grabbed onto her, holding her quite tightly. “Don’t leave…” The man said low and Lydia rubbed his head gently. 

A creak and a shift of the mattress was the first sign that Klaus had joined them. Then her husband managed to drape an arm around them both. Jesper was in between the two, looking pale and a bit frightened still. “It’s been a while since you had a nightmare” the voice startled Lydia despite being around Jesper’s parents for quite some time now. 

Then again, Jesper’s father rarely spoke compared to Jesper’s mother. Jesper just muttered and shifted his weight a little. “Dad?” Jesper moved his head towards the soft voice, and even Lydia moved enough to see Mogens at the door. Jesper sighed “Sorry kiddo, come on over here.” Mogens came over and climbed into the bed. It was a tight fit but they all adjusted to make it work.

Jesper’s mother smiled “Oh, they make such a nice sight, don’t they dear?” Jesper’s dad just grunted, and then smiled a little. Lydia was pretty sure it was the first time she had seen the older man express any emotion besides a kind of distant neutral kind. Jesper mumbled something and relaxed between them. 

The teacher was tired enough to fall asleep again quickly. Lydia fixed some stray blonde hairs then looked towards the door to see that it was empty. Looked like they were being left to their own devices for now. Lydia met her husband's gaze and he smiled gently at her, and she smiled back. Lord she loved these two men, and she could care less about social standards.

She was happy, Klaus was happy, and even Jesper was happy. Mogens was a joy to watch over and take care of. They were a family, even if it wasn’t by normal means. Sighing gently she accepted the fact that she was stuck in this bed for now, and that she should get rest while she could, considering the excitement of the next day.

***

Jesper was slow to wake, either because of his upset the night before, or because he just didn’t have his normal level of energy. The teacher yawned and then shifted his weight just enough that Mogens woke up. The boy blinked sleepily then rubbed his eyes before suddenly grinning “It’s present time right?” Lydia giggled “Yes dear” Mogens cheered and ran off towards the living room. 

Jesper gave a light groan, but Lydia knew the thin man had been looking forward to today as well. They all got up and Lydia helped Jesper get ready. He surprised her by running a hand on her cheek and then tucking some of her hair behind her ear. “I...dreamed you were all gone, and that I was all alone again.” 

Lydia frowned sadly and then rubbed his cheek. “It was just a dream” she said in a soothing tone and Jesper nodded. “I know, but it was a huge relief when you came in here. It...felt pretty real.” Lydia helped Jesper stand and then kissed him. “It wasn’t though, we are still here, and we have no intention of leaving anytime.” 

Jesper smiled softly and then grabbed his cane. “That’s good to know. Now let’s get to the living room before Mogens opens up all the presents.” Lydia giggled and nodded before they went to join the rest of the family to celebrate Mogens’ first real Christmas.


	36. Chapter 36

Mogens stared at the gifts under the tree, then frowned. A good chunk of them were for him, with only a few here and there for the adults. A rustling of paper had him going closer only to find the cat playing with some of the ribbon. Mogens smiled a little then helped detangle the ball of fur from the presents. 

“They’re not for you Socks” the cat just squirmed in his hands and he set it down only for it to return to its attack on the ribbon. Mogens rolled his eyes then looked over when Jesper took a seat, setting the cane against the side of the chair. Mogens looked around the room then focused on Jesper.

“I don’t want them anymore” Jesper raised his brows and then they lowered a little. Mogens flicked his gaze towards his grandparents and decided to clarify “I have all I want here already.” Jesper stared at him for a long moment and then sighed. “Come here kiddo” the teacher pat his leg and Mogens obeyed.

Once he was on the teachers lap, Jesper smiled “You’re too pure for this world my boy…” Jesper wrapped an arm around Mogens’ waist. “That being said, I think it might upset gran and gramps if you didn’t at least open their presents to you.” Mogens looked over at the older couple and then met his dad’s gaze. “Really?” Jesper nodded and Mogens looked over the pile before sliding off the teachers lap.

“I guess opening them doesn’t hurt anything.” Jesper smiled warmly and Mogens grabbed the closest package marked for him and started unwrapping it. It was only then that the adults started to exchange their own gifts to each other. Mogens was a bit distracted; once he got started unwrapping, he grew curious about what he had gotten. 

More than a few were toys. He also got socks, and more clothes in general. There was a nice sled tucked further back, and a good pair of boots. Looking over the toys again, he could tell a few weren’t made by Klaus, but they didn’t lack in quality either. So they were likely from a decent toy shop in the city.

Mogens moved and gave his gran and gramps a hug “Thanks.” They both smiled back and his gramps even ruffled his hair like Jesper often did. Mogens smiled and went and hugged the other adults, saving Jesper for last. The teacher hugged him back and kissed his forehead. The rest of the day was pretty quiet. They ate a big lunch and even had a few pies. 

It was nice. Before bed time came around Mogens sought out Jesper and soon found the teacher in the living room, talking quietly with Klaus and Lydia. “Dad?” Jesper looked at him “Yes son?” Mogens shifted his weight “Can we do this again next year?” Jesper chuckled “Of course.” Mogens beamed and then gasped “I almost forgot!!” 

He hurried to his room and grabbed the gift he had hidden before returning to the thin man. “Here, I made this for you” Jesper took the gift “All by yourself?” Mogens flushed “I had Klaus help.” Jesper nodded and opened it, soon revealing the handmade box. It wasn’t very big, Jesper could hold it in one hand. 

The teacher lifted the lid, and then music filled the air. “Oh” the teacher said softly then Mogens was pulled into a hug. “Thank you, I love it” Mogens beamed again and returned the hug. He was glad that he had thought of something that Jesper liked. After they were done hugging, Jesper went with him to his bedroom and tucked him in. 

Mogens sighed and got comfortable. Before he completely went to sleep however, he could hear the music from his box in the teachers room. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and soon went to sleep. 

***

Jesper’s parents stayed until the new year, and helped get all the decorations down. Mogens kind of wished they could stay up, but it wasn’t very practical to do that. Plus it was rather eye catching. When lessons resumed Elaina didn’t return. Mogens wondered if her father had figured out where she had been going and had put a stop to it. 

That was a shame, she wasn’t bad for an Ellingboe. Jesper noticed as well, and the next weekend the teacher left the school and left Mogens in the care of Lydia and Klaus. Which was unusual, because Jesper didn’t often like to be in town alone. When Jesper returned, he was pale and looked a little shaken. Lydia went right to him and they talked low before Lydia looked upset as well.

Mogens frowned, looking between the two adults. Jesper went to his new room and Lydia sighed before rejoining Klaus and Mogens. “What happened?” Mogens just had to ask and Lydia gave a look like she didn’t really want to talk about it. “I suppose you will hear about it eventually” she said, and that was true enough, any news traveled quite fast in the town.

“Elaina’s father...passed away. Her mother hasn’t been around for awhile, so she moved to live with her grandparents.” Mogens blinked then frowned “Then why did dad look like that?” Lydia moved her gaze away, getting a thoughtful look before meeting his gaze again. “A...lot of people passed during the holidays. Seemed that sickness you two had was spread around a lot, and some people couldn’t fight it as well.”

Mogens blinked then frowned sadly. Then he realized why Jesper might look so shaken. “Oh...so um, we could have died...and dad is picturing that?” Lydia smiled, even though a hint of sadness stayed in her eyes. “Correct” Mogens looked towards the teachers bedroom then moved to go inside. Jesper was already laying down and all Mogens had to do was climb up to join him. 

Jesper didn’t really acknowledge his presence at first, but once Mogens was close enough, one of those thin arms wrapped around him and squeezed in a brief half hug. Mogens adjusted himself a little “I’m okay dad.” Jesper nodded a little and Mogens pat the teacher's side “You’re fine too, there’s no use thinking of what could have happened.” 

Jesper sighed “I just...can’t get it out of my head… What would happen if I lost you?” Jesper moved and hugged him fully “What would happen if you lost me? I...don’t want you to be alone again…” Mogens frowned sadly, even if he had a feeling that Klaus and Lydia would care for him, he didn’t like the thought of Jesper being gone.

“I...won’t leave, I’ll do all I can to stay right here dad.” Jesper gave a bare smile then sighed while holding Mogens close. There was something unspoken in the air, something they both ignored but knew in their hearts. That wasn’t the kind of promise that could be kept. Death wasn’t something that could be kept at bay forever, even Mogens knew that despite a far earlier claim that he would keep Jesper alive once he was a doctor.

A lot of things could happen between then and now, the best either of them could do was face those things and hope they got past them.


End file.
